Avatar: The Legend of Korra
by Apple Jackal
Summary: And just like the cycle of the seasons, the cycle of the Avatar began anew...    Reviews very much appreciated.  This is a very early speculation story based upon the clips we see in the SDCC teaser trailer.
1. Welcome to Republic City

**A/N:** This fanfic is based upon the clips we see in the trailer for "Legend of Korra." I added some stuff that wasn't from the clips but tried to keep it as true to how I think the first episode is going to be as I could.

**~:~:~**

A pout tugs at my lower lip and I sigh to myself as I pad down the main street and ponder the events of the morning. Late yesterday, Naga and I finally arrived at Tenzin's island after weeks of travel. I was so eager to explore the city just off the island's coast, I almost immediately I got myself into trouble. Not purposefully, of course, but apparently Chief Bei Fong and her posse of metalbenders take serious issue with vigilantes. And, not surprisingly, being the Avatar didn't help my case much.

Even back home in the Southern Water Tribe, I was scorned for enforcing the law myself. "You still have plenty to learn," my trainers would tell me, "so don't waste your time with such distractions." I'd calmly try to explain how crime fighting, y'know, keeping balance between good and bad, isone of the duties of the Avatar, but they'd never buy it.

And neither did Chief Bei Fong. She said I should only take the law into my hands if it was my duty. I told her if that means joining the police force, I'm willing to do so, but she wouldn't allow it because she doesn't know if she can "trust" me yet. Maybe I "can join some day, but not today." Then she went on and whined about something that sounded like an Equal Fist revolt in the city, but I was ushered out before I could ask any questions. So much for that.

After a long, awkwardly silent pause and a not-so-polite kick out of the police headquarters, I came across a bulky shirtless man booming about something called Pro-Bending. The flier he handed to me looked promising; apparently Pro-Bending is a tournament between two teams of three professional benders. Always anxious for action, I asked the man for directions to the arena.

The arena is where Naga, my polar bear dog, best friend, and animal guide, and I are headed now. Naga's tall, broad shoulders block the sunlight from burning my eyes and her thick white fur tickles my arm as we walk. Her nose eagerly sucks in air high and low; she seems to enjoy the city well enough. And why shouldn't she, with all the new sights and scents to take in?

"You're lucky," I tell her as we trek on. "I can't smell anything but the stink of pollution."

And it's true. It's nothing like the scent or feel of the air back home. Back home, the air is as crisp and refreshing as a bite into a ripe green apple. Back home, the ever-present coolness of the atmosphere and the intimate warmth of a fur coat creates a perfect balance between hot and cold. At home, I feel alive; I can feel every breath of air enter and swirl around in my lungs. But here... my nose clogs with the excrement of dirt. I can feel my throat thickening with grime every time I inhale. But coming to Republic City was my idea, and I'm thrilled to finally begin my airbending training after years of proving my mastery of the other three elements. The impure air, noisy streets, and fish-eyed looks from passerbys are just an unfortunate part of the package.

Eventually, Naga and I come to what I think is the stadium. It's a huge building. An elegant stone arc detailed with carvings of benders and elements boasts itself as we cross into its shadow. I open one of the double doors, and a wall of wind smacks my face. I grimace. Just as I am about to step inside, Naga makes a low _ruff_ sound. I turn to face her coal-black eyes.

"You stay out here, Naga." I scratch behind her ear and brave my way through the entrance alone.

The hallway I find myself in is dark. I have no idea how big it is, but it must be quite sizable, considering my footsteps echo. I trek forward, unamused. My lower lip contracts and my eyes gaze ahead at nothing in particular. I find and crack open another set of double doors and immediately the insides of my ears are scratched with the claws of a cheering crowd.

The arena is huge - I mean gigantic. I mean it could probably fit a Lion Turtle. There are thousands of people in the stands, all screaming like mad.

I hear the swoosh of flame and the splash of water before I see the battle itself. As I approach the railing, a switch in my brain flips and I feel adrenalin start to pump. My heart skips a beat and its steady rhythm takes a jump the way it does just before a fight. I'm jittering with excitement but do my best to walk calmly to the nearest open seat.

Below, I see an arena of earth, divided down the center and suspended above a pool of water. Three benders, one in a red uniform, two in blue,fight. The single bender in red – I think her name's Asami, based on the supportive cheers from the crowd – creates a huge wave from the moat beneath in an attempt to knock out her two opponents. Her target, a firebender, is about to throw an attack; I can't hear it, but the blue waterbender must have called something out to his teammate because the next thing I know, he's right in front of him, bending the water out of their way. The two then charge at Asami and attack with a graceful flurry of blue and red.

It's a beautiful display of talent. My heart throbs. My eyes dart back and forth between the lone waterbender and her two opponents, my pout now an admiring, jaw-dropped smile. I lean forward over the railing and cup one hand over my mouth. "Whoo! Go Asami! Water Tribe represent!" I shove my index fingers between my teeth and emit a head-piercing whistle.

Asami uses a shield of liquid to defend herself from several fireballs, and consequently doesn't notice the gush of water from the side until it's too late. She's knocked out of the ring, and the force from the attack is so strong that she hits her head against the wall on the way down.

The crowd screams even louder now. A booming voice over the speakers declares the match over, the blue team successful. I'm disappointed Asami didn't win, but the benders in blue showed great teamwork. I straighten my back and clap.

I've _got_ to join a Pro-Bending team, I decide. "I wonder how...?"

I eagerly glance at the scene around me and bolt for the set of stairs I see behind the stands. They spiral deep down into the earth. The crowd's cheers bid me farewell, and another entry hall greets me once I reach the bottom. With adrenaline and excitement clouding my judgment, I charge down the hall and veer left once, twice. The room I find myself in is some kind of locker area full of benders, all of whom are male and most of whom are in the middle of changing out of uniform. Those that look me in the eye only stare in blank surprise. My own bright blue eyes widen and my lower lip constricts to its signature pouting position.

"Whoops! Sorry. Wrong room!" I smile sheepishly and hope the flush of heat in my cheeks is a result of the change in room temperature. Casually, I turn on my heel and stride out of their sight, then dash back up the stairs, slowing only as I reach the top.

Way to go.

I think for a minute, and decide to wait up here and see if I can talk to someone about joining a team. I again take my seat and observe the battle arena as I wait for the crowds to leave.

It only takes a few minutes, so I wait... and I wait... and I wait. And nothing is happening. Chin in palm, eyelids lowered, lip contracted, I tap my fingernails on the cold metal railing. Several more minutes glide by, and still no one else shows up. I tug at my brown hair and decide against my pride to head back downstairs to see if anyone's still there.

By the time I reach the bottom of the spiral stairs, I can tell something's going on. I feel the calm atmosphere has charged into one of alarm. Curious, I poke my head around the corner. A man in a red uniform darts past and doesn't seem to notice me; without hesitation I follow him down the hall. His trail curves and ends in some kind of medical room. I peek around the edge of the doorway just enough to see what the scene is.

A team of waterbenders is tending to Asami. She lies on a hospital bed, her dark face choked in pain, her eyes squeezed shut. One of the healers is nursing what appears be the wound on Asami's head. The man I followed in has his back to me so I can't see his face, but his voice betrays his emotions.

"Will she be alright?" He's worried.

"Oh, good, Mako, you're here." The healer, a woman with white hair and mulatto skin a shade lighter than mine, turns to him. I duck back behind the corner.

"Yes, she'll be fine. She'll need to take some time to fully recover; she got hit pretty bad."

"Will she be okay to compete with us in the next match?"

"I can't say. A lot depends on how she feels when the pain wears off, but she might have to sit out for a couple of weeks."

"Whatever she needs. What do you think we should do about a third bender in the meantime?"

"I said she _might_ have to sit out. And that's not my problem."

"Do you – "

" – have work to do? Yes."

Mako sighs a short huff and I take my cue to leave. I turn to run back the way I came, but in the distance I can see the blue team is headed this way. Uh-oh. In a moment of decisive action, I book it down the hall the opposite direction. After several sharp turns, I find another staircase. Safe! I climb the stairs, taking the time to calm my nerves and steady my breathing. By the time I reach the top, I realize I've walked onto the arena itself.

Whoops.

A figure in a red Pro-Bending uniform is practicing earthbending not far from where I stand. I watch him for a whole minute or so, trying to decide the best course of action.

Eventually, I do, and start to approach him. "Hello there!"

The bender lets out a surprised yelp and falls over on his rear.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you." I offer a hand.

It takes him a minute to register what is going on. The boy shakes his head as if to clear his confusion and takes my hand. "You didn't scare me!" he insists. I furrow an eyebrow, then shrug.

"Are you a Pro-Bender?"

"I sure am!" He removes his helmet and plants his hands on his hips and puffs out his chest a bit. "My name's Bolin."

I smile, in part because of his friendliness, but mostly because I notice his hair is slicked back to resemble the tail of a turtle duck. I can't help but wonder if it's intentional.

"Korra." I shake his hand. "Is, um, Asami your teammate?"

"Yeah, she is. Did you =-– did you see our last match?"

"Just the tail end of it. Is she gonna be okay?"

"I'm not sure. The healers don't like it when we bother them so I was going to check on her after they were done."

"Oh." A pang in my chest wonders if I should tell him the news or just let him find it out for himself. I pause, chasing the right words around in my head. "Well, in either case, a back-up waterbender wouldn't be a bad thing to find."

"I guess not." He seems to realize something and sizes me up. "Are you a waterbender?"

I smile. "Yes, actually. I'm the Avatar."

He stares for a minute, then shakes his head as if it will help him make sense of things. "What? You're -– what? The Avatar?" His emerald eyes are wide in shock and his mouth is stiff as if he is using it for the first time, then his face breaks into a smile. "Wow! It's such an honor!" He grabs my hand again and shakes it like an overexcited child. "Wow, the Avatar! Just wait till my brother gets here, he'll -– "

As if on cue, Mako, still in uniform, enters. Bolin drops my hand and I shake my fingers out. I don't try very hard to hide the pained expression on my face.

"Mako! Mako, this is Korra!" He hunches over, turns away from me, and covers the side of his face with his hand. "She's... THE... Avatar!" His whispering does little to contain the excitement in his voice.

Mako takes a minute to size me up, and I do the same to him.

"The Avatar, huh?"

His voice is raspy. He's much taller than his brother and me; we are about the same height, but the two siblings have the same pale peach complexion. Mako's hair is a slightly darker brown, almost black, shade of Bolin's, but unlike his brother, Mako has gold, almond-shaped eyes that give him the look so signature of the Fire Nation. I pause, wondering if he'll be the one to make the first move, then offer a handshake.

"Yep, that's me. It's nice to meet you."

His eyes lock on mine and he blinks; the corner of his mouth curves in a heartfelt smile. "Likewise." He takes up the offer of a handshake.

"Word is you two are in need of a waterbender."

"Really?" Mako raises a single eyebrow. "Whose word?"

"Um, no one's," I respond as casually as I can. "I saw Asami get knocked out and assumed..." I shrug. I'm not a very good liar.

Mako blinks again, his eyes refusing to betray his thoughts. He pats his brother on the back and guides him towards the center of the ring.

"Right. Well, you're welcome to try out, if you'd like."

"Yes! That'd be great!" In my excitement, I jump in the air and spin around, then freeze and contract my lower lip as soon as I remember I have an audience. I straighten my posture and tuck my arms back in. "I mean, uh, _ahem_, if that works for you."

Mako smirks and nods. He turns to Bolin. "You start bouting with her, and when I think she's least expecting it, I'll jump in and start to help you, okay?"

Bolin nods his head eagerly. Mako exchanges a look with me as if to ask permission, and with a nod I grant it. Bolin and I each take a place in the inner circle of the ring and shift into a fighting stance.

"Wait." Bolin and I straighten. "We shouldn't fight unless you're wearing protective gear," Mako says.

"Nah, don't worry about it," I say.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

He hesitates. "Just..."

"What?"

"Bolin, don't knock her out of the ring. Asami was wearing her helmet, and she still got hurt. The last thing we want is to hurt the Avatar."

Bolin nods eagerly, and on Mako's mark we begin.

I spring into action right away, creating a ring of water from the vapor in the air. Bolin flips backwards. He clenches his fists and slams them into the ground to create a wall of earth. I strike with a water whip; he spins and kicks the wall, and parts of it come flying towards me. My first instinct is to use a fist of flame to punch, but I catch myself and slice with water. Bolin jumps and flips backwards again and again, sending more chunks of earth my way. I run forward, grinning with devilish amusement and slicing through each boulder.

Suddenly he sucks himself into the ground and disappears. I halt in my tracks instantly. He'll be able to feel the vibrations of any movement I make. I wait and listen, my eyes closed with the intensity of the moment; I hear the ever so quiet shift of earth just beneath me. With a battle cry and a storm of rocks, Bolin resurfaces just as I jump out of the way. I'm not sure when, but sometime soon after -or maybe just before - Mako decides to jump in. The two make a formidable duo. Bolin keeps coming at me head-on, while Mako stays close enough to be a threat, but far enough out of the way to make him hard to hit. I step back, back, back as the two throw ranged attacks. I use water from the moat below to turn the flames to steam and hurl ice through the boulders.

Bolin doesn't even seem to notice his brother's entrance, but I'm almost overwhelmed. Lip pouted in determination, I stampede. Using the rocks as cover, I run until I'm right in Bolin's face and freeze his hands together with another water whip. He struggles just long enough for me to knock him out of the ring, and I take long enough to prepare for the next attack for Mako to knock and pin me to the ground.

Sweat runs down the side of my face and I'm panting, but there is an undeniable glow coming from deep within my chest. That... was... awesome! And legal! They've _got_ to let me join their team!

Mako straightens until he's standing and then offers me a hand. "Well done."

I practically jump up on my own. "That was great!" I exclaim through my huffs of breath, my arms animating my excitement. "I haven't had that much fun since this morning!"

Mako grins. "That long, huh?"

Bolin earthbends himself out of the water. "That was incredible!" His hands are still frozen together in a block of ice. I melt it as soon as I realize, and he rushes over to us and bobs up and down on his toes. "Very well done! That was impressive!"

My eyebrows and cheeks lift in a smile. "Thank you."

"So can she join our team, Mako? Please please please _please_? She's the Avatar and she's a waterbender and she's great and she's the Avatar and –- "

" -– Bolin." Mako takes his helmet off. "You'd never forgive me if I said no, would you?"

**~:~:~**

"Just once?"

"Don't push yourself too hard, Korra. We've been training all day and -– "

I shoot a blast of fire just past Mako's ear. He smirks and lowers into a battle stance.

"Once."

Without words, I aim another fireball, this time at his head. He spins out of the way and kicks, sending a wall of flame towards me. A playful pout cartwheels across my mouth as I jump through the fire, guiding it out of my way with a gesture of my hands. The two of us go back and forth in a dance for I don't know how long; soon I see an opening and take it. I drop to the ground and spin, locking Mako's ankle with mine and knocking him over. I position myself over him as if about to deliver the last fatal move of an Agni Kai. I almost expect him to grimace but he knows better than that. Instead, raises his eyebrows in surprise.

"Whoo hoo!" I throw my arms into the air before helping him onto his feet.

"Consider us even now,"I say as I place my hands on my hips triumphantly and he brushes himself off. "I think that's a good note to end the day on, don't you?" Not bothering to wait for an answer, I take off my helmet and head down to the womens' changing room. "I'll be back in few. Meet me back here?"

"Sounds good."

Bolin had been practicing with us earlier today but decided to call it good after about four hours. Today he had brought his pet fire ferret Pabu with him. I don't know why he thought it was a good idea to bring him along, but Bolin seems to have a thing for animals –- he even convinced me to let him take care of Naga until Mako and I return to the apartment the two brothers call home. After I finish changing, I meet up with Mako and we set out. I'm near fatigue, but the ache in my muscles and warmth flushing my cheeks and neck is welcome. After an entire day of only practicing waterbending, I'm just glad I got to spar with fire –- and fighting fire with fire against a skilled opponent isn't exactly a downer, either.

The city smells rancid all day and night, and then the setting of the sun brings out the ugliness of its colors. The daytime pleasantness of silver, green, and red buildings are now a dirty brown, and the lights coming from the windows are sickly yellow. As we come to a clearing, I feel the my ears perk and the hair on my neck prickle. I feel a chill of danger run up my spine. I stop walking and intensely listen for something.

"What is it?" Mako asks in a calm whisper.

I glance over my shoulder. "I think we're being followed."

As if on cue, two figures, a male and female, drop from the sky. Their faces are covered by masks, their eyes bright and round and yellow, their uniforms an identical green, their waists adorned with a utility belt.

"Equalists," Mako growls and shifts into a battle-ready stance.

"Equal what?"

The two strangers charge at us. Without hesitation, I leap into the fight. I feel a rush of new energy and use it as fire against my opponent.

She makes it obvious right away she's not a bender, so I'm expecting an easy victory. But this fighter is formidable. She blocks every kick, parrys every punch, and meets my ferocity with her own. I can't hit her at all. She keeps jabbing at me with nothing but her fingers, but I'm able to block well enough. My mind rushes, trying to simultaneously figure out what her goal is and the best way to beat her to it. My eyes widen in fear as she almost hits my shoulder. But like a natural firebender, I turn my fear into positive energy that only strengthens my fight.

Mako shouts in pain and I hear him get thrown across the ground. I spin around to see the second Equalist, Mako's former opponent, running towards me.

"Mako!" I cry. I spin twice and send two blasts of fire at my opponent's feet, then one more right at the second Equalist's chest. I run towards Mako and stand over. My eyes narrow and lip contracts as I spin around to brace for another attack. The two attackers charge me, and I send an even more powerful blast of fire at the both of them. Still they come. Time to mix it up. I slam my foot on the ground and send two boulders flying at them.

It works.

The force of the attack pushes the both of them a fair distance away, and I run at them with full speed. Just before I reach them, they throw smoke pellets to the ground. The air pops, and much to my dismay I find myself right into the thick of the dust. I do my best to wave the stuff out of my face and mouth. I cough and look around wildly but the strange masked people are gone. I double check just to be sure, then hurry back over to Mako.

Mako pulls himself up. His cradles his right arm, which hangs lifelessly, as if dead. I offer to help him walk, but he insists only his arm bothers him.

"Who were those guys?"

"They're called Equalists." Mako looks around the clearing one last time before he and I cautiously make our way towards the light coming from the main street. In a hushed voice, he murmurs, "they must have attacked us because you're the Avatar."

"What?" I ask, bewildered. "Why?"

"They don't like benders. So I assume they especially don't like you."

"But how did they even know I was the Avatar?"

"I have no idea," Mako rasps. "But whoever told them is no friend of ours."

10


	2. An Exhausting Race

I scratch behind Naga's ear and murmur loving mush into her fur. She groans with appreciation, her tongue lolling out. I giggle as she rolls over on her back, and take up the invitation to rub her belly.

"Who's a good girl, Naga? Who's a good girl?" I puff my cheeks and cuddle her with a voice much deeper than necessary. She barks enthusiastically.

"That's right! You are!" I snicker and rest my head on her collarbone.

It's been about a week since I met Mako and Bolin, who were nice enough to offer me a place to stay until I find an apartment of my own. Since I discovered Pro-Bending, the excessive travel back and forth from the island, where I was originally supposed to live with Tenzin and Pema, to the city, where I spend most of my time, became too much. But now it's easier. Well, as much easier as it can be.

I'm so lucky things have been working out so well, thanks to the good people in my life.

I let myself get sucked into my best friend's warmth. I close my eyes, and bliss fills me so deeply, it touches my soul. I squeeze Naga tighter. I'm so lucky to have good animal friends, too. Naga's always been there for me, and I wouldn't be who I am or where I am, had fate not introduced us.

We're lying in the middle of the park that marks the center of the city. It's a beautiful day; even the rancid scent of the city is far enough away to meet my standards of acceptable atmosphere. A steady stream of pedestrians hike the sidewalks across the street, but not through the park. Thanks to their consideration, I can actually relax. I roll over so I'm looking at the sky face-on and lazily flop my elbow over my face.

What a week.

My limbs are sore from who knows how many hours of training. The boys and I train for Pro-Bending for several hours every morning, and immediately after, I travel to Sifu Tenzin's island to learn airbending. Usually I don't get back until dusk, but as today is Friday, I'm taking a rare break.

Needless to say, life in Republic City is an exhausting race.

Even though the brothers and I live together, I don't see them a whole lot. I show up a few hours early for Pro-Bending training, then leave early to go learn airbending. But somehow, Mako, Bolin and I manage to make time for each other. We eat breakfast together every morning, a ritual yours truly eagerly looks forward to. Sometimes Mako will come in early to spar with me, and some evenings he and Bolin will take me to their favorite spots to spend a night on the town. I'm always extra tired the morning following those nights. But it's worth it.

Naga gruffs and rolls away from me, back onto her feet. My head bonks off the ground.

"Naga!" I sit up and rub the back of my head, laughing. "What'd you do that for?"

She isn't listening. Instead, she's bolting for a burly figure coming our way. I lean forward so my legs support the weight of my chest and watch with deep affection as my dog bowls the poor soul over, right off the sidewalk. She's slobbering all over his face with the drool that is so distinctly hers.

"Naga! Quit it!"

Bolin laughs harder as Naga shoves her nose in and over his neck and head. His eyes are squeezed shut and he shifting his head back and forth in his failing attempt to get the dog's nose away from his face. Pabu brays in the crook of his arm, quite dismayed by the attack.

"Naga, I think he's had enough!" I whistle with my two index fingers. The giant white animal perks her ears and sprints back over to me, promptly giving me the same treatment she did Bolin. I laugh and pinch her baggy cheeks in my palms so she's looking me in they eye when I dump more mush on her.

"You're such a funny girl! You're so funny, Naga!"

Bolin does his best to wipe the slobber off of his face and takes a seat adjacent to me, his chin propped up by his elbow. He strokes Pabu and watches Naga and me with a heartfelt smile.

I notice his gaze. "What?"

"Nothing, I'm just enjoying the company of good friends."

I continue to rub Naga's head. That is, until Pabu cheeps at me and crawls into my lap. I wrap both arms around him and cuddle his neck.

"Where's Mako?" I cup Pabu's head in my palm and massage his forehead. Naga grunts unhappily. I use my other hand to scratch behind her ear.

"Not sure."

Out of the corner of my eye I catch a suspicious-looking character slinking down an alley and turning a corner onto the sidewalk. I squint to better study his actions.

"What is it?" Bolin has noticed my shift in focus.

I nod in the boy's direction. Bolin follows my gaze.

The boy, who can't be more than a few years older than me, takes out some kind of tube and begins to shake it. Glancing around anxiously, he points the tube at the wall and blows.

I stand defiantly, leaving Pabu on the ground, and make my way over to the vandal. I pout in determination and reach him just in time to see him finish his work of art, most of which is blocked from my view. With a glare at me, the boy turns and runs away. Intentionally or not, Bolin stops me before I begin chase with a concerned cry of my name.

My eyes lock on the wall and expand in shock and horror. I rub them and study it again. Is this really what it looks like?

I'm staring at a dripping wet message spray-painted over an already existing tattoo of the police insignia. It reads in hateful handwriting three simple words that chill me to the spine.

'Death to Benders'.

Words choke my throat. I shake my head, trying to make clear anything I can. But there's nothing more than what there appears to be. This is a mark of hate. A claw mark of hate and nothing more.

A raspy sound manages to escape my gaping mouth. By now a crowd has begun to gather and people are gasping and murmuring in whispers all around me. In a moment I realize my duties as these peoples' Avatar and turn to them, my hands held out as if to form a barrier.

"Everybody stay calm. I'll take care of this."

Shocked faces of a now larger crowd ripple through the street and into my heart.

Many of the eyes I meet are confused; some because of the writing, some because of this supposedly random Water Tribe girl who has decided she's important enough to give orders.

"I know this may be shocking to see. But I'm the Avatar. I'm here to keep peace and balance, and I will do so to the best of my ability. You have nothing to worry about."

"Are benders in trouble, Avatar?" A voice from the crowd makes itself, but not its speaker, known.

"Of course not. From what I could tell, the person who wrote this was just a vandal. I'll help the police track him down, and we'll see him brought to justice."

"What if you can't find him?"

"We will." I project to the crowd in voice more reassuring than I knew I had.

It doesn't work. Questions and more start as a quiet wave and soon erupt in a tsunami.

"We don't know how many Equalists there are – what if they start attacking?"

"Will my sons be safe walking home from school?"

"What should we do?"

"What if they attack non-benders?"

"We have to protect ourselves!"

"Yes! Meet fire with fire!"

"Let's hunt them down and kill them!"

"Kill the Equalists!"

"No!" Bolin's voice cuts through the crowd and he jumps in front of me. "No talks of fighting! Korra will do her best to put this issue to rest, peacefully. We don't need to talk about things like violence. Just leave Korra to do her job."

"Which she'll do how, exactly? How much of a difference can one person make?"

"She can make a difference! Um..." Bolin rubs the back of his turtle-duck head of hair. "I'm... not completely sure how. BUT! She's the Avatar! So I know she'll figure out what to do... somehow." He plants his fists on his hips and nods briskly, his chest swelling with confidence. He turns to me with a winning smile but I can only share a pout and an unamused eye.

But apparently his speech was good enough. The crowd, though still shaken, begins to simmer to a broil and disperse. A relieved sigh escapes me and I pat Bolin reassuringly on the shoulder.

"Death to benders!"

The voice came from a hidden speaker in the dying crowd. Fire and hurt erupt in my chest.

"Who said that?" I push Bolin to the side to step forward and scan the crowd, my jaw clenched.

The answer I receive is unsatisfactory.

"Who was that?" I repeat.

Still no one responds.

"Come on, Korra." Bolin takes my shoulders and tries to pull me to the side so we can cross the street back to Naga and Pabu. I won't budge.

"Come _on_," he urges. I sweep the crowd one last time before letting him guide me. In calming myself down, I almost don't notice how his grip lasts a bit longer than it needs to. I shake him off.

Naga pushes herself to a sit as I approach. She whines softly and her puppy eyes reflect sadness. I comfortingly massage her snout and can't help chucking affectionately as she closes her eyes and nudges me.

"Ready to head back?"

"Later," I reply to Bolin as he scoops up his fire ferret. "I'm going to go on a walk."

"Do you want me to come?" He positions Pabu around his shoulders.

"Thanks, but I need to clear my head."

The stout earthbender nods and watches me lead Naga deeper into the park. He doesn't turn to begin his trek to the apartment until I'm a good fifty feet away and, on a whim, decide to glance over my shoulder.

**~:~:~**

I head to the police headquarters. The receptionist takes my request to meet with Chief Bei Fong, and soon an unenthusiastic metalbender appears to escort me to her office. The iron hallways are bare and echo silence as we walk.

He knocks on a fancy, engraved door. "Chief? The Avatar's here to see you."

"What has she done now?" I hear her mutter under her breath as I take a seat. She glares and crosses her arms at me. "What is it?"

"Something happened in town today," I say quietly.

"Oh? My officers catch you playing vigilante again? Hopefully you were decent enough to refrain from flipping any cars this time." She leans forward and holds her weight up with both hands on her desk.

"No, it's nothing like that. I... found some graffiti on one of the buildings near the park. It was rather disturbing."

She holds. "Go on."

I recount to her the events of the morning. Chief studies my face for a minute, then leans back in her seat.

"Do you know who is responsible for this?"

"No, ma'am."

She thinks again. "I'll have a cleaning crew sent over to get rid of the paint. Then we'll forget it ever happened."

"What? You can't just pretend – "

"I can." She crosses her arms again. "The city is tense enough from the escalating threat of the Equalists. The last thing they need is more reason to worry."

"But you can't just keep important information like this from the public!"

"It's my city. I'll do what I think is best for it."

I have to resist the urge to start an argument. I slump back in my chair and dig through my memories. Something dawns on me.

"I've seen the police insignia all over the city, even on property the police don't own. Why is that?"

"Part of it is to remind people that we are always here, keeping them safe. The other part is to remind them that we are the authority of this city, and that they must obey the laws we make."

"The United Republic... is a police state?"

"You weren't already aware of this?"

I knit my brow. Would Avatar Aang really let his city be run by militant police officers? Officers who have the means to do whatever they want and the power to crush those who get in their way?

I decide to try something risky. "I've been thinking." I use my elbows to straighten my posture. "This isn't the first time crime has come across my path. And when it does, people look to me for support and guidance."

Maybe I'm stretching the truth a little. Maybe what I mean is they _should_ look to me for support and guidance. You know, being the Avatar and all.

I go on. "And the fact is, whether I mean to or not, I'm going to draw the attention of the Equalists and other anti-benders until we can rid the city of them."

Chief's patience is thinning. "And?"

"I think it'd be wise for me to join the force."

Chief leans forward until her venomous eyes are drilling into mine.

"Listen here, Miss Avatar. You may have been handed authority since you were born, but that doesn't mean you're worthy of it. And it by no means means you're responsible enough for it."

I shrink inside.

She sighs heavily. Really heavily. "However. With the support for the Equalists rising, and my officers already working too hard, I do see your point. I will give you the authority to apprehend criminals you catch in the act. But no more. You must call one of my officers to make an actual arrest, and you cannot wear a badge. You must follow any and all orders I direct to you, and you will check in with me at least once a week. Can you agree to this?"

I nod eagerly.

"Alright. Consider it done then."

"Yes!" My spirits lift and I do a little dance in my seat, which ends abruptly once I

catch Cheif's glare. I clear my throat. "I mean – "

"Guess you'll be going, then," she says.

I stand and do my best to make my bow look professional. "I guess I will. Thank you, Chief Bei Fong."

**~:~:~**

My feet bring me to the beach. The sunset welcomes me. The wind is cold, but it's a good thing, if only because it's driven everyone else away so Naga and I have the place all to ourselves.

I slump on the ground and rest my crossed arms atop my bent knees. Naga flops over next to me and leans her head against my hip. I absentmindedly rub her neck, tenderly pulling the long, coarse tendrils of white fur with each stroke.

"Do you miss home, Naga?" I look down at my companion. She groans and reaches forward with a paw.

"Yeah, me too. I wonder how Mom and Papa are doing."

Naga lifts her head and nudges mine. I wrap both arms around her snout and close my eyes to lose myself in the hug.

**~:~:~**

Dark comes like a blanket over the city. Naga and I wander down almost this entire section of the beach, admiring stars and murmuring comforting tidbits of sacred thought to each other. Once upon a time, I might have used firebending to create some extra light and warmth for us, but... something tells me that isn't safe.

I let the allure of the moon hypnotize me; its brilliant energy soaks my skin and refreshes my mind like a splash of spring water.

"Let's head back, girl."

I've become something of a smuggler to keep Naga in the city. Naga's too big to live in Mako and Bolin's apartment and there's really no other place I can keep her that isn't Tenzin's island. I found the door to the cellar beneath the brothers' apartment complex. It's big and vacant enough to work as shelter. I planted Naga's food and water bowls, as well as a bed I constructed out of as many big fuzzy blankets I could find, down there.

As casually as I can, I lead Naga down the street on which the apartment building resides. Then I turn a sharp corner and, in the darkness of the alley, go full-on stealth mode, creeping silently around the back corner to creak the heavy door open. Naga tromps in without hesitation. Once inside, I de-saddle her and kiss her goodnight. I'm sure to quietly lock the door as soon as I close it behind me.

I climb the stairs to the second story and enter a crypt-silent apartment. The boys take their career as Pro-Benders very seriously and are usually in bed just after sunset, except for those rare occasions we go out for the night.

Someone was considerate enough to leave the entryway light on for me. I take off my boots and halfheartedly toss them aside. I rub an eye and cross to the living room, yawning and extinguishing the light as I go. Guess I'm more tired than I thought.

There's a note on the kitchen table next to an untouched plate of pickled salmon and steamed greens. It reads something about missing me at dinner and hoping I enjoy the food.

Oh, right. Eating. That's a good idea.

My stomach snarls at me as I inhale the sweet aroma, but I'm just too tired to eat the whole thing. I bite a chunk and call it good. Sleep comes over me like a wave almost as soon as I flop in bed.

**~:~:~**

The next evening is our first Pro-Bending tournament as a team.

And I.

Am so.

Excited!

I bounce side to side on my toes and shake the jitter out of my fingers. I exhale shakily. I grin ear to ear.

"You all right there?"

"Super," I respond.

"Need some help?"

"Nope."

"You sure?"

"Yep."

"Okay." Mako doesn't sound convinced but I can hear the smirk in his voice. I bend over to stretch out my legs and pick up my trousers.

"We."

I unbutton the fabric.

"Have so."

I kick my legs through the pant holes.

"Got this!"

I pull both fists in sharply and release a harsh exhale. The waist of the pants drops around my ankles.

"Don't get overly confident. We haven't had much time to actually practice as a team."

"Oh please, how hard can it be? If we live together and eat together – " I shimmy the trousers all the way on " – we should be able to fight together just fine."

"Practice doesn't hurt."

"No, it doesn't." I pull the white and red padded shirt over my head. "But neither does having the gift of natural awesome."

My lower lip puffs out as I pull on the gloves and tie the blue belt around my waist. I scoop up my helmet. "You ready?"

"Yep."

I turn and open the curtain to the next room, where Mako has just finished suiting up. I lean against the doorway and watch as he packs his street clothes into a bag, which he hangs on a hook on the wall.

"Let's see with the helmet on," I say.

Mako shrugs and pulls the helmet over his head. I giggle to myself.

"What?"

Some of his hair sticks out of a gap in what must be the custom-made helmet. The erected spikes of dark brown certainly create an interesting look for him.

"Your hair. It looks so cute." I giggle and ruffle it. "Do you put anything in it?"

"A bit." He swats my hand away and repositions his 'do.

"I'm lucky enough to not have put anything in mine for it to be pretty," I say with a grin and a falsely smug flick of a pigtail. I plant my hand on my hip and shift my weight. "One of my other natural gifts."

"Really." Mako smirks yanks the lock of hair.

"Ow!" I'm laughing.

I notice Mako's red scarf hanging out of his satchel on the wall. I lean to the side to get a better look.

"How come you're not wearing your scarf?"

"Don't want it to get damaged."

"But you wear it during training."

"Training's a little more controlled than actual tournaments."

I hesitate.

"Why do you wear it so much?"

"Because I like it?"

"Is that the only reason?"

"It's a statement," he says. "Something of a mark of pride for firebenders."

I think. "That's interesting, considering firebenders were responsible for tainting the source of firebending, and for starting the hundred year war..." I raise my eyebrows in innocent, sincere curiosity.

"Firebend_ers_ weren't responsible. A single firebend_er_ was. People forget that. There's no shame in having the ability to firebend."

"Who said there was?" I ask.

"Firebenders got a lot of hate after the war ended, even those who were against the Fire Nation. Plus, they had to go through some major changes to purify their source of fire. Wearing this helps remind others that we're still here, despite the mistakes of the past, and that we're proud of our culture."

I smirk. "That's cool. Have you had it since you found out you could bend?"

"Yeah. My parents gave it to me to celebrate. They didn't want me growing up feeling ashamed."

"Maybe I ought to – "

"Guys!" Bolin emerges in full suit from the hallway. "I've been looking for you all over! We're up next."

Mako and I exchange an excited glance and follow Bolin upstairs.

12


	3. A Guiding Spirit

"Faster!"

The wind resists my face. I bend to tap my fingers on the line on the ground and run the other way. Three more laps; I can do this.

"Three more to go! You can do this!"

Told ya.

Mako, Bolin, Pabu and I have been at the training center under the Pro-Bending arena since early this morning. Our team coach, Hiroshi, a white-haired waterbender with an outfit to match, is relentless but really doesn't need to be. He says we're making up for losing the Pro-Bending match last Friday evening.

As I dart down the strip, I pass Bolin. He's lifting a stack of huge boulders above his head, his face flexed in determination. Pabu sits atop the pyramid, casually scratching his ear.

I pass Mako further down; he is taking swings at a punching bag. His hands are taped and the pounding is rhythmic and nonstop. His eyes are fixed ahead with an intensity that might intimidate me – if I didn't know better.

My fingers tap the floor again. I sprint now at full speed. Last one. I'm grinning.

"Good enough, Korra." Hiroshi tosses me warm, damp a towel as my footsteps slow to a stop. "Go wash up. You're done for today."

"Sir, yes sir," I salute him and head down the hallway for the showers.

"Bolin, Mako, you too."

Mako turns from his punching bag and nods. He picks up a towel on his way out and dabs his face. Bolin exhales heavily as he sets down his weights. Pabu responds to the sudden change in elevation with an unhappy squeak, and springs onto his master's shoulder.

"Headed to airbending training now?" Bolin's voice is heavy but excited.

"That's the plan," I respond, adding extra swing to my walk. Today is the day I'm finally going to airbend. I can feel it.

"Could I come with you? I've always wanted to visit the island."

My ears perk. "That'd be great! I'd love for you to come." I throw my words over my shoulder.

"Awesome!" Bolin nudges Mako. "You should come, too."

"I would, but I have some errands to run."

"Aww, don't be a stick in the mud!"

"I'm not," Mako replies bluntly. "One of us should go check in with Asami."

"Didn't you just check on Asami yesterday?" He gasps. "Oooooh, are you and Asaaaaami – "

"Boiln!" I cut him off before he can say something he'll regret. "I'll meet you upstairs in a few, okay?"

**~:~:~**

I've been training with Sifu Tenzin almost every day since the day after I arrived. The physical movements of airbending look as easy as anything but I haven't been able to actually bend yet.

I rarely give up going after something I want. Especially when it comes to bending. But several hours have passed and I'm almost ready to call it quits. I keep wanting to jump ahead and practice actual movements, but nope, Sifu Stick In The Mud keeps holding me back. But I plead with him, as if this time will make a difference.

"Can't you just show me something simple?"

"You must resist getting ahead of yourself, Korra. You can't expect to be able to do even basic airbending moves if you don't first master the mindset of an airbender." Tenzin sighs and raises a finger to his lips.

Frustration pounds its fists in my chest and I flop to the ground with an exasperated sigh. I can already tell where this is going but I ask anyway.

What does that mean?"

"Much of it has to do with finding your spirituality."

I sigh again and lean my elbows against my knees. My teachers back home had mentioned this, too. The spiritual aspect of bending, for whatever reason, has never come easily to me.

Tenzin goes on. "My father helped me learn airbending by teaching me to detach from my worldy desires. I will try to help you do the same."

Detach from the world? What?

"But I thought the Avatar's duty was _to_ the world."

"There is a difference between detaching from the world, and detaching from your worldly desires. You are right, as the Avatar, you must remain a part of this world. But you must also learn to let yourself and your ties to it go in order to truly accept your place in the universe. Let us try."

I tuck my legs in as Tenzin crosses and takes a seat opposite me on the ground. A soft breeze ruffles his cloak, an orange as warm and soft as a mother's affection. His fingers rest gently on his knees and he closes his eyes. Like a good pupil, I do the same.

"Breathe deeply. Calm the chattering hog monkey in your mind."

I already don't like this – I'd like to think my brain is more than an obnoxious, dirty animal who can't be control itself. But I'm determined to master airbending. If that means disregarding my own thoughts, okay, let's do it.

"Think of all the worldly possessions you hold or desire. Let them flow through your mind freely."

I concentrate. Images of the people from home fill my head. I feel my parents' loving arms around me. I think of Naga's heat-radiant fur against my face on cold nights. I tense as I remember the strength of my bending and the rush I get from a fight. The faces of Bolin and Mako and cute little Pabu make me smile as I recall the bliss that almost cracked my heart open when the brothers first started to feel like home.

I try to think of material objects I care about even half as much but none come to mind.

"Now imagine yourself saying farewell to each of these things," Tenzin instructs. "In order to accept yourself as a child of the universe, you must accept that attachments are just as temporary as you. You must realize that these attachments are not yours, and you cannot hold onto them forever. You must come to terms with mortality. Refusing to do so will limit you in ways you do not expect."

"But technically speaking, I'm immortal."

"Your soul may be, but you yourself are not."

I try to make sense of this. How can I be mortal if I'm immortal? I open my mouth but Tenzin raises a hand to stop me. I huff and close my eyes again.

"Stop thinking so much. Just feel. And concentrate."

Concentrate. Okay. In my head I stir my sifu's words like a soup.

I decide to start where I began this life: with my parents. I remember my mom's comforting voice and kisses when I'm sad. My dad's affectionate tugging at my ponytail, a habit he's had since I've had hair. I remember laughing at the dinner table and their torn faces as I turned my back and left them to come to Republic City...

The muscles in my forehead start to hurt from flexing them so intensely. I take a sip of Tenzin's words, but just spit the bitter soup out.

I feel like I'm betraying my parents.

I feel like I'm betraying myself.

All I can think is, why should I have to? How could forgetting my parents make me feel more internally harmonized? How does my attachment to Bolin and Mako hinder my ability to do bend? How would letting go of Naga, my best friend, help me? What does any of this have to do with spirituality?

We sit in silence for a long time. Tenzin head tilts towards mine. What he says next is the last thing I expect to hear.

"Now let's try a basic airbending move."

"YES!" I spring up like a swamp frog and jab the air with my fists. "Finally!"

"_Ahem_. Watch closely." I silence myself and do as Tenzin says, probably more intensely than he meant.

Tenzin's feet snake apart and he lowers into a horse stance. He uses one arm to aim ahead and pushes forward with the other, creating a targeted gust of wind.

My face lifts in a smile and I shake out my stiff limbs. I imitate Tenzin's stance exactly. I take several deep breaths, concentrating my energies. I aim, load and fire just as Tenzin did. Nothing happens. I pout. I try again. Same result. I shift my weight and change direction. Nothing. Nothing at all.

My arms deflate in frustration and I bumble my lips.

"What did I do wrong?"

He says nothing.

I'll give the guy credit, he's been incredibly patient all week. I can tell he's reaching the end of his staff but he only sighs to himself.

"We will try again tomorrow."

He bows and starts down the hill, heading home. My lip pouts but this time in severe disappointment. Why in the world can't I do this? We've been at it all week and I've gotten nowhere. I'm trying to be patient but as each day ends the frustration lining my core only thickens. I almost lose my cool remembering the hours I've put into my training and how little I've gotten out of it. I kick and spin sharply to stare down the sight in front of me.

It's truly something to behold. The sunset is as fresh and breathtaking as a bride on her wedding day. The sun, a perfectly round orb of golden orange, shines diamond dewdrops that twinkle off the water with such brilliance, I have to squint. The sky itself is a passionate shade of pink that fades into soft blue directly above. The breeze murmurs year-old stories into my ear and teases my hair as sky bison fly in circles around the tower erected in the island's center. Despite its radiance, the scene, or maybe it's anger, only burns my face.

No. I'm better than this. I swallow the bile in my throat. I shift into a firebending stance. I close my eyes and inhale, exhale, inhale until the flush leaves my cheeks. I straighten, then turn and head to the edge of the hill, which overlooks where the bison sleep. Bolin lies with Pabu against a curled up Naga. He eagerly chatters into and scratches both animals' ears. I smirk and shake my head.

Cupping a hand around my mouth, I shout to him. "Bolin! Ready to head back to the mainland?"

Bolin wraps an arm around Naga's muzzle and yanks it to hide his face.

"No!"

**~:~:~**

Any other day I would have just used waterbending to get Bolin, Naga, Pabu and me back to the mainland, but today I'm just too tired. We wait for and board the next ferry.

Bolin is all kinds of recharged after spending the entire afternoon with cuddly animals on a beautiful island of tranquility, and his perkiness is certainly contagious. We're standing on the nose of the ferry; he smiles deeply as the breeze caresses on his face and holds his arms open to embrace it. His hair, though, can't be disturbed. I decide to ask him something that's been on my mind since we first met.

"Do you mean to wear your hair like that?"

"Like what?" He turns to me.

"Like... that." I imitate slicking my hair back with gel.

"What do you mean?"

"It kind of looks like a turtle duck."

He raises an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"When I saw your hair for the first time I thought you were trying to make it look like the tail of a turtle duck."

He clasps his hands over his head. "My hair looks like a turtle duck?"

"Well... that was my first impression, yeah."

He hunches over and turns away from me, his hands frantically running against his hair.

"It's not that it looks bad!" I say. "I was just curious."

When he turns back to me, I try to stifle a laugh but can't. His brown locks stick up all over the place, and now resemble something more along the lines of a porkupus. His green eyes look up at me, big and pitiful. He ducks his head in shame and covers as much of his hair as possible with his arms. His embarrassment is nothing short of adorable.

I stop laughing but not smiling. "No, don't," I say. His peeks up at me, his face glazed over with sincere hurt. My chest contracts with guilt. "You know I didn't mean it like that." I reach out and push his arms down. I run my hands over his head and smooth his hair back to its usual position.

"Don't mess it up. I like it."

He brightens a little. "Really?"

"I wouldn't say I did if I didn't."

He smiles wholeheartedly. He turns back to face the wind, but this time leans against the railing. I do the same, my side lining his. Against my better judgment I let my thoughts drift behind us, back to the island. Old thoughts of escalating bitterness and disappointment leech the smile off my face.

"You okay?" Bolin looks to me with an easy grin, which I imitate.

"Yeah."

He must not have believed me because he's quiet the whole walk home. I don't realize I'm dragging my feet until we reach the door of the apartment complex.

"How'd your lesson go?"

"Fine," I lie. I thought I told him to drop it.

He pauses. "Learn any new moves?"

"Um, we're still talking about theory."

"Oh." He doesn't seem satisfied but doesn't ask any more questions. I meet him inside the flat after I feed and put Naga to bed.

Mako isn't there. Where is that kid always going off to? He said he'd visit with Asami, but has he been there all day... _again_...?

Suddenly I feel lousy about everything.

The last thing I want to do is mope but stupidly I don't stop myself. I slink dejectedly onto the couch. Pabu jumps into and curls up in my lap. I absentmindedly scratch behind his ear, wishing his red velvet fur was as coarse and long as that of my polar bear dog.

Bolin takes a seat opposite me and ponders my face, his thick eyebrows inversed. The pout seducing his lips isn't sad, but playful and reflects deep thought. Then his face lights up like a bell.

"I have an idea!"

I don't care enough to watch as he darts to the kitchen on the other half of the room. He throws open one of the drawers, and comes back with a kerchief adorned on his head. He tosses a second one at me. It successfully lands on the face of the now unhappy fire ferret. I pick the cloth up and stroke Pabu's shoulders.

"What is this for?"

Bolin raises an arm and takes a dramatic bow. "Madame, would you be so kind as to join me in the making of a grand feast?"

I hesitate, and am about to say no, but an amused smirk tugs at my cheek once I, too, think of an idea.

"Okay. But only on a condition. We make a specialty Water Tribe food."

"I'm sure you will instruct me in the art of preparing such a delicacy."

"Indeed, I shall." My smirk infects the rest of my face and the next thing I know I'm snickering evilly to myself.

"What did you have in mind?"

I tie the kerchief around my head and cross to the cupboard. I find a bottle of nasty-looking peppered hot sauce and hold it up to my face. I grin devilishly as I tell him "mashed barnacle-shrimp stew."

**~:~:~**

"Dinner is served!"

I spin on a toe and pseudo-gracefully place the bowl of stew in the center of the table. The steaming black balls of barnacle-shrimp floating in seaweed-green broth don't look appealing in the least.

Mako returns from his "errands" just in time to eat. He eyes the stuff and tries to hide a discontented twinge that tightens his jaw.

"This is... different," he remarks.

Bolin, who became noticeably less excited as I recited to him the ingredients of the dish, takes a seat once I do. I scoop the stew into two bowls, which I place down in front of the brothers. I rest my folded arms on the table. I can't help smirking to myself as Bolin takes a whiff and emits a high-pitched whine, his nose wrinkled. He and Mako look to each other, then me.

I bring a spoonful of stew right from the pot to my lips. I chew very intentionally, very slowly, very smugly. I experiment with the taste in my mouth, dramatically tonging its every corner as if it were a passionate lover. I swallow gently and loudly.

I raise a single eyebrow at my comrades.

The silence is long and stiff.

I wait.

Mako is the first to accept my challenge, and does so without flinching. His eyes are locked on mine as he sticks his spoon in his bowl and lifts it to his mouth.

Bolin's forehead contracts with worry – or fear? – and he watches his brother. He glares at his stew and rather reluctantly dumps a spoonful in his mouth. His eyes blaze open and his cheeks puff out.

"Mmf!"

He leans forward until his chest is against the table, then shoves himself against the back of his chair. His sticks his chin out like a pig-sheep's snout.

He swallows.

I raise both eyebrows.

"This is really good!"

The younger of the brothers happily shovels the rest of his meal down his throat. Mako has already swallowed his own spoonful. His unhappy scowl is now quite the opposite.

And me?

I'm grinning in snide victory.

**~:~:~**

"I'll clean up dinner," Bolin offers once we're finished.

"No, you helped cook," Mako says. "I'll clean up."

Bolin shrugs and crosses to the couch. He scoops Pabu up and cradles him like a child's favorite stuffed toy. His legs kick the air as he flops down. I sprawl on the adjacent armchair. Mako begins to clear the table.

"How's Asami?" Bolin inquires.

"She's recovering. Not quite up to par yet, though. How was airbending training today?"

My face drops instantly. Thanks, Mako. My good mood is poisoned with a venomous bite of self-inflicted frustration, now too deep to repress. I shift in the chair so my back is against one arm and my knees are over the other, and wrap my hands at my sides.

"I don't want to talk about it."

The clanging of the dishes stops and Bolin's eyes dart from Pabu to me. I turn my head away.

Mako throws a quizzical look at Bolin, who can only reply with a shrug and a shake of his head. Mako puts his dishes down and makes a track for the exit.

"Let's go for a walk, Korra."

I don't want to, but it's better than sitting here and moping. I hate moping. And now I'm moping because I'm moping. I sigh and squish the imaginary bugs crawling over my path to the door. Mako holds it open for me.

"We'll be back." He swings his coat over his shoulders, adjusts his scarf, and we head out.

I start shivering as soon as we get outside. I can see my breath escape my lungs in whisps.

"I'm going to go grab a jacket," I say and skip stairs to the second floor. I knock twice and open the door to find a sad puppy-eyed Bolin washing the dishes. Guilt claws my belly.

"Bolin – "

"It's not a big deal."

I try to think of something to say but can't. I grimly reach for my coat and reach for the doorknob, but stop myself. I run to Bolin, give him a hug, and I'm gone.

Mako's waiting for me outside. I pull my coat over my head and we go in a random direction of my choosing. I have no destination in mind and I don't care to think of one.

"You know you can talk to us," Mako begins. "We care about you."

"I know, I just..." Actually, I don't know. I shake my head and we walk on in silence.

Eventually we come to the huge park in the center of the city. I head for the nearest bench and Mako follows. I literally slump into my seat.

"I'm still having a lot of trouble with airbending. Sifu says I have to think like an airbender it before I can become one, and I agree. But a lot of what he says I have to do..."

Mako's eyes search the side of my face. He waits for more.

"Airbenders were – are – very spiritual. And for some reason spirituality has never come naturally to me. What it's just not part of who I am?"

Mako's face doesn't show much but his eyes tell the story of his feelings. He doesn't like seeing me in pain. I push off from the bench and pace back and forth.

"You'd think I'd be a pro at it, considering Avatar Aang is my past life, but no, I'm just letting everyone down. By the time Aang was my age, he'd become a fully realized Avatar, mastered all four elements, ended the hundred year war, and founded a city! How can I live up to that? And now with the Equalists getting more support – " I scoff and sit back down.

"Tenzin says I have to let go of everyone I care about in order to accept my place in the universe. I'm willing to do it. And that scares me." I search Mako's face. "Everything about it feels... wrong."

Mako doesn't respond for a long time. I stare at the tree across the way. The moon paints its orange leaves like a darkened pearl, and my heart drains as the minutes tick by.

"I think you're being too hard on yourself." He rests a gloved hand on my shoulder.

"Do you, now."

"You have an entirely different set of issues to deal with. Don't compare yourself to Aang. You have to fulfill your own legacy. As for Tenzin's instruction, I think you've misunderstood. Letting go and forgetting are two different things entirely. Perhaps by 'letting go,' Tenzin means you have to learn to accept change."

"You're making it sound like waterbending."

"I'm sure in part it is. The greatest illusion of this world is the illusion of separation."

Something in Mako's words trigger a switch in my brain. They sounds familiar, like something I heard once in a dream long ago.

"And keep in mind Tenzin's spiritual path may suit him, but that doesn't necessarily mean it's best for you."

"What do you mean?"

"Tenzin is indeed well versed in things spiritual. But that doesn't mean his way is the only way. All benders have to find their own spirituality somehow, and only a very small number of them use Tenzin's methods."

My head lifts. Is that hope I feel trickling into my chest?

"Air, like you, has a mind of its own. It is strong and powerful."

"Like fire," I murmur.

"And with both air and fire, you are only the a guide. You and must have a mutual agreement to respect each other so you can work together, but at the same time you must know what you want and how to go after it."

"Earthbending."

"Exactly."

My focus shifts to the firebender sitting beside me. The disorienting blue light of the moon makes his skin glow like pearly stardust.

"How do you know all this?"

"I don't pretend to be an expert, but I do know about more than just firebending. One of the things I love about being a bender is having the chance to learn from more than one source."

I have a new idea, and it doesn't involve barnacle-shrimp stew. I take Mako by the hand and guide him to the tree I was admiring earlier. He follows without objection. I fold into a sitting position on the grass. The ground is cold but it makes me feel at one with my surroundings. I close my eyes and rest my fingers on my knees the same way Sifu Tenzin does.

I open one eye and look at Mako expectantly. I don't close it until he's sitting cross-legged in front of me.

We meditate. We breath in time with the wind and each other. Mako's comforting words echo in my mind and leave a satisfying taste under my tongue. I let his presence and trust in me fill my confidence.

My lungs drip icicles but the chill reminds my of home. A painful ache in the core of my heart makes itself known, but instead of pushing it away, I embrace it. My eyes water as I remember what I have, both close and far away, and I feel a glow of warmth coming from within. I smile with the pain. The light grows and spreads from my lungs to fill my torso, and then to the tips of my fingers and toes. I start to feel at peace. I open my eyes to find Mako's locked on me. We both smile.

I have the urge to reach out to my side and pet Naga, but then I remember she isn't there. I wish I could I'd go on a walk with her, but...

"You okay?"

"Yeah," I say.

He rests his elbows on his knees and gives me a look.

I shift. "I guess I'm just so used to having Naga here with me when I'm upset about something. Not that you're not good enough."

"No, I understand. There's a very special bond between you both." He straightens and offers me a hand up. "What do you two usually do to make you feel better? Is there anywhere in particular you like to go?"

I stretch my sides out. "The shore," I say. "We usually just go on a walk by the shore. I go used to go there to hide when I was a kid and needed to get away from being the Avatar. Or sometimes Naga and I sit somewhere and observe something pretty, like the sky or a campfire." I chuckle. "I thought you already knew a walk was the best way to cool me down, since it was your idea to take one."

He smirks. "Good intuition, I guess. Come on, I want to show you something."

We walk side by side, Mako guiding us with ever so slight changes in the direction of his body. We walk through the park and cross the street to the opposite side. A streetlight illuminates a spray-painted insignia on the wall of one of the buildings we pass. My eyes droop as I recall an unpleasant memory.

"Did Bolin tell you about what happened the other day?"

Mako's confused.

"About the spray painting?"

Now he's serious and grim. "Oh. Yeah, he did."

"I just didn't think the Equalists were something I couldn't handle. But those people were really scared, and I couldn't come up with much to say to reassure them."

"Not everyone is good at public speaking."

"I guess not, not even the mighty Avatar." I smile into his eyes so he knows I'm being sarcastic. "So where are we headed?"

"You'll see. We're almost there."

We turn a corner and I gasp at the sight. A giant fountain towers in the center of a huge cobblestone clearing. Elegant carvings of elephant-camels spray cascading water from their trunks into a series of pools, which drip into a depression in the ground. Candles in little boats meditate on the water tops on every level of the fountain. The liquid ripples sway on the ground like the tides, and tease the toe of my boot as I approach to get a better look at the details in the carvings.

"Mako, it's beautiful!"

"It's called a firelight fountain. It's based off a similar one in Ba Sing Se. I think Fire Lord Zuko designed it."

I spin around to admire the rest of the clearing. More candles suspend themselves off the ground, like dancers without a partner. There must be some kind of special chemical in the wicks, because the lights flicker all kinds of colors, hundreds of colors I've never even seen before. The beauty is almost enlightening.

"How did you find it?"

"By accident, of course. But it's quiet and out of the way, and not a lot of people come here, so sometimes I do when I need some time to think."

I turn to Mako. His arms are crossed and his eyes admire the fountain. I gingerly touch his shoulder. I know he's exposing a hidden part of himself by bringing me here, and the gesture implies more than I probably know.

"Thank you." My voice is low and sincere. Our eyes lock. He blushes just a bit.

"You're welcome, Korra."

14


	4. Tension

I grunt as loud and hard as each determined strike. Perspiration pans my forehead and my arms throb, but my mind races so quickly, I hardly notice.

Why is airbending so _hard_? Why is it so much more _complicated_ than it needs to be? I'm a good fighter, a good _bender_! What's holding me _back_? It's gotten a bit better since Mako and I talked, but...

Why – _bam_ – can't I – _bam_ – do it?!

_WACK!_

"Ouch!" I shake my wrist out and bring it to my lips, as if it will make a difference.

"You okay, Korra?" Coach Hiroshi calls from across the room, where he stands next to Bolin.

"Fine, coach." I stare down the punching bag and sigh in defeat. I mean... frustration.

I pout, lock and load my arm, and deliver another blow. This time I hear a snap.

"YEAOUCH!" I clench my wrist, but that just makes the pain worse. I hold my arm away to keep it off my mind, a task that seemed so much easier thirty seconds ago.

"Korra!"

I duck my head. Uh-oh.

"What was that?" Coach crosses to me. I gingerly hold my arm across my chest.

"Nothing. I – I just hurt myself." I gesture to my wrist. Hiroshi handles it carefully in his calloused fingers. I inhale sharply through clenched teeth.

"You'd better head down to the medical room." He takes out some tape and wraps the tender bone.

"Can't I just heal it myself? I am a waterbender, you know." I hiss as he tears the tape and pats the end down.

"Don't want to take any risk of it healing incorrectly. Go now."

I nod and head down the hall.

"Good, Asami, much better."

It's strange to hear such a harsh voice giving kind praise. I duck in to the medical room see one of the nurses and Asami standing over an unconscious firebender on a table.

"Can I help you?" The older woman – the waterbender who I first saw tending to Asami when she got knocked out of the ring several weeks ago – shifts her scornful blue eyes to me.

"I, um... I hurt my wrist. I think it might be sprained." I show her the wound cradled in my good arm.

"Well, that's nothing. I don't know what Hiroshi's thinking, sending his students to us after every little scratch and bruise," she mutters as Asami gestures with a kind face for me to take a seat. I lift one of the corners of my mouth in thanks.

The older woman goes on. "But at least this will be good practice for you, Asami. Since it's not a major injury I'm sure our patient won't mind us using her for practice." Her sharp eyes scathe mine as if to kill any potential protest.

Asami crouches next to me. She bends some water out of a bowl on a shelf on the opposite wall. She blankets it over her hand, closes her eyes, and places her palm on my wrist. The water begins to glow.

The pain soothes like aloe lotion on a sunburn. I release another sharp inhale with a relieved sigh.

The water drips off and I grin, flexing my fingers. "Thanks."

Asami smiles. "No problem."

"Now shoo. And tell Hiroshi to quit being so overprotective. No wonder his team can't win any battles, he babies you too much."

I scowl and pout at her. Just because we lost our first two matches doesn't mean we're –

"Mako, not you too?"

I glance over my shoulder to see the tall firebender coming towards us.

"No, I'm not hurt. I just came to tell Korra that we're heading out. Hiroshi said he didn't want anyone else to 'overdo it' like you did."

"See? Babied." The elder waterbender huffs and stomps away. Asami and Mako catch each other's glance.

"Hey, Mako."

"Hey. How are you?"

"Great."

"Good. Do you think you'll be able to compete with us again?"

...Say what?

"Oh, I..."

Asami's sheepish eyes dart to the side.

"Actually, I'm not sure I want to anymore. As strange as it sounds, I'm actually kind of grateful for getting hurt. Kuna has been teaching me to become a healer, and I'm really enjoying it. I think I want to stay here, working with her."

"Oh." Mako's unreadable. "Well, I'm happy for you. That's very cool, Asami."

My chest contracts and out of nowhere emerges the pressing need to leave. "Thanks again, Asami," I say as I bow and scoot Mako to the door. "See you later."

She nods and watches us go. I continue to push Mako from behind down the hallway.

"What are you doing?"

"Steering," I say. I push harder against one shoulder and pull the other to make him turn left down another hall. Eventually we make it to the changing rooms.

"Here." I shove him so his knees hit the bench in the middle of the room. Just for good measure, I reach for his scarf and wrap it around my neck as I head forward to the girls' room.

"Hey, what are you – ?" I make it through the curtain before he can finish.

I root both feet in the ground, pout, and slap my hands on my hips to stare down the empty space in front of me. But really, I'm mulling over what just happened. What _did_ just happen?

I look at the scarf around my neck and rub the edge of it it between my fingers. Softer than I imagined. I decide taking it was kind of an immature thing to do, but not that I'm sorry. Because I'm not.

I'm barefoot, my calves wrapped in white cloth, which I take a seat to untie. I straighten the legs of my usual dark blue pants so they cover my ankles and slip my boots on. I change from my undershirt into a casual blue turtleneck and re-wrap Mako's scarf around my neck. I think to take the stairs right outside the boys' changing room, but decide against it. Instead I strut confidently upstairs, using the girls' stairs.

Bolin's already in front of the stadium doors, waiting for his brother and me. He's leaned against the wall, his hands cushioning the back of his head. He double-takes once he realizes the new fashion accessory adorning my neck.

"Mako let you borrow his scarf?"

"No. I took it."

Bolin laughs. "He probably isn't too happy about it."

I smirk. "Yeah, well, he needs to remember who's in charge here."

Bolin calms his giggles. "Who, you?"

"Of course."

Bolin shakes his head and crosses his arms, but his face is still laughing. "Of course," he echos.

**~:~:~**

"You can give it back now."

"Nah. I kind of like it." I'm pacing a few steps in front of Mako, Bolin and Pabu. Naga trails just behind them.

"This really isn't funny," Mako insists.

"Maybe not to you."

Mako takes a swipe for the scarf, but I duck out of the way, spinning in glee before I walk on. I'm sure to add an extra little swing in my step now.

"If you want a substitute so badly, ask Bolin if you can wear Pabu."

Bolin snorts with laughter and Mako sighs. "Come on, Korra, can't you – "

"What's the magic word?"

He sighs again. "Please?"

"Nope."

I break into a run. I don't bother to check and see if anyone's pursuing me at first, but I regret stopping as soon as I do because Mako's almost caught up to me. I let out a squeal and take off again, heading at first for a crosswalk but then veering a sharp left. I whistle with a thumb and index finger.

Naga takes only a few seconds to catch up to me. I laugh as I see her white bobbing head come up to my side, then leap into the saddle.

"Hey, no fair!"

I ignore Mako and furrow my brow in determination. Why didn't I think of this before? Soon, I'm so far away I can only just make out Bolin's cry for us to wait for him. But I ignore that too.

I pull Naga to a stop. I glance over my shoulder again to see how far the boys are going to have to run to catch up to me. I can't even see them through the bustling crowd. I dismount with a satisfied grunt and lead Naga with a cupped palm on her jaw down the rest of the street.

The beach isn't far from here, I realize.

Just in case, Naga and I hide under a dock to ensure they don't find us. Several minutes pass, and they don't. I giggle.

"It's just like when we were kids," I murmur.

Mako drops in front of me from above.

I gasp in surprise and try to bolt the other way, but he's got me with an arm around my waist. He pulls me hard against him.

"Thank you." He gruffly swipes the scarf from my shoulders and positions it on his. I laugh, despite the unhappy twinge of his mouth, as he shoves me away.

"How'd you know where to find me?"

"You're a creature of habit."

A spark crosses my face. "I sure am."

I dart past him, grabbing the scarf again.

"_Korra_!"

I hear hurried footsteps slow to a stop on the wooden dock now ten feet behind me.

"Korra, how do you have so much energy?" Bolin can hardly call to me through his heaves.

I jump atop the rock wall from which the docks are built. I run back the way I came and dash past Bolin.

"Here, catch!"

"Wha – what do you want _me_ to do with it?"

Mako snags the scarf from his brother and this time tucks it into his jacket. He crosses his arms with a scowl.

"Aww, Mako, be a good sport!" I drop beneath the dock again and pull Naga up. I gesture to her and bow dramatically.

"Allow me to make up my horrendous behavior to you. You are granted the honor of riding the Avatar's great and noble spirit companion." Naga grunts in question.

"No." Mako stalks off without another word.

My smile dies a slow, painful death as Mako's steps take him farther and farther away. Naga nudges her head against my side and Bolin puts his hand on my shoulder.

"He'll get over it."

I give him a thankful look but I don't mean it. Shame twists my insides in a most uncomfortable manner.

**~:~:~**

The world is white with familiar snow. The air is peaceful, and I trust it. I trust this place. I trust myself.

"_Fire is the element of power. Firebenders must have harmony within themselves if they ever hope to bend, as they must keep the fire itself in balance. If a flame is too small, it will burn out, but if it grows too powerful, it will spread and destroy. This is something you must never forget, Korra."_

My firebending teacher's voice echos in my subconscious. My feet rub together in anxiety. My stomach churns and all I want to do is wake up, but my brain is locked in a deep slumber.

"_It is important to use caution with this kind of bending. But it is even more important to keep the source of your fire pure. You cannot let hate or bitterness or pain taint your heart. You must be in control of yourself and your emotions to control the fire. To plague your source of fire is to lose yourself to your lowest instincts."_

I twist to my other side; the sheets burn my bare arm and the exposed skin of my waist. My face hurts with overuse.

In my mind's eye, I bow, then see the world spin around as I jump up and kick a fireball from my toes.

"_Breathe, Korra."_

I land on one knee and exhale. I straighten my back and one elbow. I inhale, and launch a fireball out of one fist, then switch and shoot out the other.

"_Stay in control, Korra."_

I jump up and kick, but when I land my ankle gives out.

"_You can't do it, Korra."_

My eyebrows knit in frustration. I stand and spin around in search of the source of the voice.

"_Don't lose control, Korra. Don't lose – "_

Mako appears out of nothing. His golden irises and lock on my blue. For a minute I'm happy. His smile empties as he is slowly consumed by flames.

I gasp and reach out to grab him but the ground opens up and swallows me.

I land hard in blackness. "Where are you?!" The desperation in my own voice scares me.

"_Korra, help!"_

"Bolin?"

No answer.

"Bolin!" Water fills the darkness but can't wash the screams out of my mouth. "Bolin, where are you?!"

Suddenly a wall of fire comes up from behind and engulfs me. I wake up with a screech, gasping for air.

"Korra?!" I jump again. Real-life Bolin raps frantically at my door. "Korra, are you okay?"

I pant and use a hand to steady my speeding heartbeat. "I'm fine."

"Can I come in?"

"I'll be out in a second."

I unfurl my cocoon of warmth and throw on the first clean outfit I find. Bolin's waiting outside my door when I emerge.

"Have anything special in mind for breakfast?"

"Um, not really." Without thinking I head for the living room/kitchen. Mako's writing something in a book, Pabu curled up with his head and front paws on Mako's knee. I can't get a read on the firebender's emotions. Already today isn't off to a good start.

"Mako." To my surprise, his eyes dart to me. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, Korra."

I look to Bolin and hope he can take a hint to leave. But he's too busy pawing through the fridge like a hungry badger-mole.

"Um, Bolin?"

"Yeah?" He still doesn't turn to me.

"Would it be rude to ask if Mako and I could talk in private for a moment?"

A hand still on the fridge door, he turns to me with a slice of some kind of bread hanging out of his mouth.

"Wha?"

"Didn't you hear me?"

"Oh. Yeah." He pinches the bread between his fingers so he can chew, but there are still crumbs mustaching his lips.

"Pabu!" The cute fuzzy ferret lifts his head and crawls up his master's shoulder. They leave for the next room.

I take my favorite seat in the overstuffed chair opposite the Mako's place on the couch. "I wanted to say I'm sorry for yesterday. I didn't mean to get on your nerves or anything. I was just goofing around."

Mako exhales quietly. "It's alright. Thinking about it, I overreacted, so I'm sorry, too."

I smile. "I had no idea you could run so fast."

He lifts an eyebrow.

"Think we could race sometime? I'd bet you'd beat me."

He smiles now. "Maybe later, Korra."

The discomfort sticks to the chair when I stand, stretching my arms with renewed confidence, and cross to the kitchen half of the room.

"I heard your scream. Is everything okay?"

My back is to him but I can feel his eyes watching mine as they droop.

"It was nothing. Just a nightmare."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I shake my head, my back still to him. He calls my bluff, but Bolin's voice overlaps it.

"Is it safe?"

I chuckle. "Yeah." The earthbender reenters, carrying with him a lighthearted atmosphere. "What do you say we go out to eat?

**~:~:~**

If there's one thing I love about this city, it's that it's so close to the beach. The water isn't warm enough for swimming, but the weather is never too cold to admire it.

We've just sat down at a Jasmine Dragon café. Mako and Bolin are looking over the menu options but I'm staring out the window at the lapping ocean waves, a satisfied grin propped up on an elbow. My ears pick up a conversation at the nearby bar-style counter.

"Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"I'm – sorry?"

"You heard. We want nothing to do with your kind here."

"'My kind'? What do you mean, 'my kind'?"

"I think you know exactly what I mean. I saw you bending your tea. Benders only bring trouble. Now please... " The cashier's fingers make a circling gesture to the door.

"Hey!" I stand and make my way over to the scene. "What do you think you're doing? You can't kick her out of here just because she's a bender!"

"This is my shop. I can do whatever I want."

And so reappears the signature mindset of Chief Bei Fong.

"What did she do wrong? Is there an advertised rule that prohibits bending in here?"

The cashier tightens and scowls at me, his mustache twitching in annoyance.

"Please, it's not a big deal." I look down at the woman, who stands and begins button up her coat. "I'll just go."

"It _is_ a big deal! He's discriminating against you for no reason!"

"It's not 'no reason,'" the cashier assures me. "Now you get out too, or I'll call the police."

"Do you know who this is?!" Bolin's voice comes from over my shoulder. He's right behind me.

"I don't care to know. This is your last warning. Git!"

I almost growl at the guy before I stomp to the door. Bolin and Mako follow with equal frustration and without hesitation.

"Can you believe him?!" I charge out onto the street, not minding where I'm going. Mako grabs me by the shoulder and pulls me back just before a car honks its big mechanical self past my nose.

I take a second to look at him, grateful. He nods.

"Need to blow off some steam?"

Uh. Yeah.

"Wanna go for a walk?"

I look down the street in the direction of the Pro-Bending stadium, which is just in sight. "No. I want to let some fire out."

"Or some earth?" Bolin's hopeful gaze locks on my now conflicted one.

"Sorry, Bolin."

He practically deflates in disappointment. "Alright, I'll see you guys later, then." He starts to slump down the street.

"You can come if you want, you know."

"Eh, I imagine Naga's lonely anyway."

"Okay..." I watch him, unconvinced, for a little as he pads away; then turn and nod to my sparring partner. We head for the stadium.

**~:~:~**

"Go."

My voice cracks like a pubescent boy's but my fire cracks like lightning. I throw a ball of flame, spin to the side, fire another, and charge. Mako, the predictable strategist he is, keeps his distance. He spins with a roundhouse kick and sends a streak of fire at me. He jumps, fire exploding out of each simultaneous kick. I dodge left and right, and spin around again to keep running. I drop on my side to the ground, and kick with my higher foot as Mako jumps over me. I slam my wrists together and send to him a burning stream of red and orange. The force pushes me backwards on the ground, but I use the roll as a way to more easily pull myself to a stand.

The next thing I know he's in my face, coming at me with everything he's got. His angry eyes burn brighter than his blazing knuckles. Guess he needs to blow off some steam, too.

I'm caught off guard by his sudden change in ritual. He punches and swings his foot around in the air. I parry and punch back, but keep missing him, despite the fact he's literally right in front of me. He takes a forceful step ahead, I a step back with lack of anything better to do. I keep trying to hit him, but he's too fast. I keep trying to block, but miss.

Anger scalds my insides like burning metal. I already can't bend one element! I'm not going to give me a reason to doubt my skill in another!

I lunge forward, roar with effort, and spin to knock him over. But he's anticipating the move. He lets himself fall back but flips over and spins both feet in the air again. I'm blown against the wall by the fire's ravenous energy, and land with a grunt and a hard thud.

"Korra!" Mako runs to me and crouches down. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," I say and refuse his offer to help me stand. I furrow my brow and take my helmet off, then cross behind this match's victor to plunk down on a nearby bench. I'm pouting. Naturally.

I look to him in admiration and jealousy as he crosses to me. "That was amazing. Why did you change your attack pattern?"

"You knew it too well. I was trying to be unpredictable."

"Well, it worked," I huff unnecessarily. Mako takes a seat next to me.

"Are you sure everything's alright? You were..." he hesitates, debating whether or not it's wise to make his next comment. "You were missing your target a lot."

"Yeah," I say. "Maybe I'm just tired. I didn't sleep well."

"Because of the nightmare."

"Yeah."

A pause makes itself known.

"You know, the longer you carry secrets, the heavier they tend to grow."

I sigh. "Yeah."

Another pause.

"I'm just really overwhelmed," I say. Because I am.

"My firebending coach used to tell me that sometimes you lack of control in bending because you lack control in other aspects of your life. Usually you aim very well. Maybe it was a side effect of stress."

"That makes sense. Maybe I should meditate more."

"Whatever works."

It isn't until now I realize how tense my shoulders are. I release the muscles as well as a pained expression. Mako studies my movements.

"Turn around."

"Huh?"

"Swing a leg over the bench so your back is to me."

Though confused, I oblige. He comes up close behind me. I can hear his breathing but not feel it; it's like a ghost you know is there but can't prove.

He grips my shoulders and begins to rub with his thumbs in little circling motions. Relaxing chemicals spread from his fingertips, down my back and arms, in chills. I groan softly with an exhale.

His touch make its way over my shoulders and down my biceps. He uses his whole hand now: his palms to spread warmth, his fingers and thumbs to depressurize my tender muscles. He lifts my hands so both of ours are in my lap, and one by one he works his way down to the pad of each of my fingers.

He gently pushes my shoulders back so I'm leaning against him. He brings his arms behind me, caressing the sides of my waist, then works his way up the sides of my rib cage, back to my shoulders. The heels of his palms move back down either side of my spine.

I'm almost falling asleep, I'm so comfortable and relaxed. And there's something else too, I realize. I feel safe. But not the kind of safety I find hiding in the sand on the shore or huddled in Naga's fur. This is a unique feeling; one I haven't found anywhere else. One I didn't even know I could have.

Mako's hands find their way back to my shoulders and his musical fingers strum the base of my neck, my skull. He softly presses my forehead so the back of my head is cupped between his shoulder and ear. He plays the bridge of my nose, and ease spreads across my forehead, my eyebrows, back to my temples. He uses the flat of his palms again to swirl warmth into my cheeks.

He relaxes his own arms and slowly wraps them around me.

"Oh, hey, guys."

My face cracks and breaks as Asami's voice does the same to the mood. Mako instantly shifts; suddenly, he sits stiff and tall and straight, and iis pulling away from me.

"Oh. Hey, Asami."

What's _with_ Mako? I study him, then look to Asami. And I can tell there's definitely something between them. The way her eyes sparkle at his, the hint of a smirk on his face, the way he's pulling away from me and swinging his leg back over the bench...

I knew it.

I sit up as if repulsed. Because, I guess, I am. Who does Mako think he is? Does he treat every girl like this, like they're the most special thing ever, only to ignore them when someone prettier comes along?

I realize there's a simple solution: beat him at his own game. By leaving. You don't know what you've got till it's gone or something, right?

I jump up and run to Asami before Mako even has a chance to push himself into a stand.

"Asami! It's good to see you again!" And it is, I have a problem with Hot Boy, not with Asami.

She smiles sweetly at me. She looks like she's not sure what to make of me, and I'm not sure of what to make of her indecision.

"Hello, Korra. I'm thrilled to see you're feeling better."

"Yep, I sure am!" I hug the doorway, never turning my back to her, and snake into the hallway. "Well, I'll see you later; lots of important Avatar stuff to do!"

"Oh..." she's confused. I wave and turn to run. Mako shoots me a look. But I dart upstairs before I can hear whatever it is he opens his mouth to say. His actions speak clearly enough.

I change clothes and climb the stairs to find a snoozing Bolin tucked inside a curled-up Naga. Confused, I let my mouth get the better of me.

"What are you guys doing?"

Bolin shoots up. "I'm awake!" He notices me and instantly relaxes. "Oh, hey, Korra. About time you decided to show."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I knew you were really upset about this morning, so I thought maybe I'd surprise you by bringing Naga. She's too big to fit down the stairs, though, so we just waited up here for you."

"Oh, Bolin, that's so sweet. Thanks." I smile at him and greet my wonderful polar bear dog with a hug.

"Where's my brother?" Bolin asks.

"I dunno. Probably hanging with Pretty Chick or something."

"What?"

"Nothing."

But I'm wrong. Mako, wearing his regular clothes, comes up the stairs, his hands in his pockets, his face unreadable, per usual. I pretend to ignore him. I can feel him size me up. He pauses, his eyes narrowing, and then acknowledges his brother.

"Looks like the gang's all here," he notes.

"Well, all but Pabu. You know he doesn't like the cold."

"Is it dark already?" I ask.

"Yeah. Dark and chilly."

"Think I could borrow your scarf, Mako?"

Bolin laughs, I give a forced chuckle, and Mako can only stare me down.

**~:~:~**

Bolin wasn't kidding. It's freezing when we get outside. I can see my breath puff out of my mouth. I huddle as close to Naga as I can as we walk. Mako's pulled his scarf up around his nose and tightens his coat around his torso with his gloved fingers. Bolin just sticks his hands under his armpits and chatters his teeth.

The streets are dark, but that isn't what makes them seem so sinister. Even though Equalists could be lurking behind any door, peering through any window, I tell myself to calm down and ignore the breathless prickle at the back of my neck.

I shouldn't have listened to me.

A group of four masked Equalists jump from the windows of a two-story building. This must be their signature entrance or something. I hear Naga growl. Mako stays by Naga's tail, I by her head. Bolin shifts to her other side. I'm not sure who attacks first.

Energy renews in my blood as I take on the opponent right in front of me. I remember what Mako said about stress and keep my body in check so I don't tense up too much. But it's nearly impossible to avoid in this cold. I'm missing my target worse with each hit I attempt to deliver. A quick glance around informs me the brothers aren't doing too well either.

I open my jaw to shout for them to run but it turns into a grunt of pain as a sharp numbing jab hits me just below the shoulder. I lose feeling in my arm. I try to kick my attacker but get knocked to the ground.

I use what energy I can to scream to my friends as loud as I can. "Run! Take Naga and run!"

I don't have time to see which, if any, of the brothers follow my order before my senses go dark.

16


	5. Avatar Aang Returns

My arms are too heavy to move. I'm kneeling on the ground, my elbows and wrists suspended from the ceiling by metal braces. Everything, my body included, is made of cold metal.

I groan softly and lift my head. It's too heavy.

I hear footsteps.

I squint in the dim light and try to get a glimpse of my captor. I can't. But I can tell several people are in the room – cell – with me.

"Hello, Avatar. I'm glad you're here. We have important matters to discuss."

"Who are you?" I literally spit the words out.

"We are the Equalists," the voice replies.

"Why don't you show me your face? Too afraid to let the Avatar see what you really look like?"

"We shall indeed show our faces to you. But first we must make an agreement. We wish to talk, and we must hear you must promise to listen to us."

My angry eyes turn acidic. Who does this guy think he is? He kidnaps and ties me up and then expects me to calmly listen to whatever it is he needs to tell me?

"You give me one good reason why I should!"

"Very well."

There's a pause and I hear receding footsteps. "H – hey!" I protest. "Where do you think you're going?"

No response. The clack of a deadbolt lock reverberates around the room like the horrendous black emptiness from my nightmare.

I drop my head again and try to block everything out. What happened? I dig into the back of my mind, trying to recall my freshest memory.

Naga! Bolin and Mako! Are they okay? Where are they? Did they run like I told them to?

I would have hollered one of their names but my gut tells me doing so isn't wise.

What do I do? What _can_ I do?

I lean side to side and attempt to use momentum to swing a lead foot around. Too bad my ankles are locked down too. I sigh.

I try in vain to move some feeling into my fingers, though apparently I have control of them. My nerves start to tingle like they've just woken up from a deep sleep. I grunt in frustration and anger as I try to move anything and everything I can. I can't feel much at first. But I'm not giving up. Somehow, I am going to get out of here and make sure my teammates are safe.

I keep swinging and swaying and flexing. After a few intense moments I start to get some feeling back and almost regret it. At least with the numbness, nothing ached like this.

Okay, next step. I try to study the braces around my elbows and wrists. They're bound tight with metal teeth. Maybe that's part of why they're so heavy. I try to twist out of them, but, as expected, it does little good.

I close my eyes and concentrate on my options.

What to I do? I'm completely alone. Fear grips my throat as the seriousness of my issues takes hold.

The Equalists certainly won't let me go after going through so much trouble to capture me. And I doubt Chief Bei Fong will even notice or care about my absence. Tenzin will notice, but I doubt he'll come looking. So chances are no one will. But I need help.

I close my eyes and rack my memories. There must be _something_ my mentors have said that might provide some guidance.

_Never forget, Korra, that you can always find help when you need it. You only need to look within yourself for traces of your past._

Of course!

I reach deep down, further than I've ever gone before.

"Avatar Aang, I need you."

I'm not really sure what I'm doing; I've never summoned one of my past lives before. But I'm in too dire a situation to critique my method right now.

It doesn't take all too long. My voice echos in my mind and seems to project into a world beyond our own. I keep to calling him.

And he comes.

In my mind's eye, I can see the great being I secede with my very existence form in front of me. Everything about him is brilliant. He has deep, arrow-shaped tattoos running his limbs and head, and they glow intensely with wisdom and power. His skin is tinted light blue with experience, knowledge, and cosmic divinity. But in his eyes gaze down at me with none but compassion.

"Hello, Korra. I've been waiting to meet you for a very long time."

The weight of my body lifts and my spirit self shifts to stand. We bow to each other and, to my surprise, he offers a hug. I smile and accept.

"I wish it were under better circumstances," I say as I pull away. "I'm being held prisoner by the Equalists, who – "

"I know. And I know I can help you."

I can feel power surging through my veins in time with my pulse. I grin.

"I cannot help for long. But I will do so in the way my own past lifetimes have helped me..."

Aang reaches for my ajna.

"We will have more time to talk later. Good luck until then, Avatar Korra."

Everything is engulfed in black.

**~:~:~**

I awake after I don't know how long. I'm lying passed out on the ground.

What happened?

I support my weight on one elbow and raise my free hand to my forehead. I'm in an empty room completely made of some earthen material with which I'm not familiar. The bodies of Equalists lie scattered all around me.

What did Aang do? Is this how he helped me? It must be, for he's gone now.

I stagger to my feet. There are two hallways from which I can choose. I cross to the one furthest away and notice that the door to what must be my cell has been blown open. With escalating speed, I turn and head for the opposite hallway, glancing into any cells I pass. I take a sharp right and run to a door. I creak it open, hoping it leads either to the exit or a friendly face.

It doesn't.

A man with a hood over his head slowly turns over his shoulder to look at me. His eyes are dark and empty; he wears a war-painted white mask decorated with red and sand-colored accents.

"You really should have been more considerate to your host, Lady Avatar."

Two Equalists come up behind me. They grab my arms in a choking hold and shove me through the door. The man in the mask slowly crosses to me. 

"Who are you? Why did you send your crazy finger clan to attack me?" I try to yank my arms out of my captors' hold, but can't. I feel bruises forming where they grip.

"My name is Amon. Are you satisfied now that you can see my face?"

I can't tell if he's being sarcastic or not.

"Now. Take a seat. We will begin our discussion." Amon says. He takes a seat at the table between us. The two Equalists from behind shove me into a chair opposite him.

"What do you think you're doing, terrorizing the city and imprisoning me like this?"

He hasn't even started talking yet, and I can already tell he's trying very hard to control his temper.

"We had no intention to be rude or overbearing. But this was the only way I knew we would be able to get to talk to you willingly in private, as your opinion of us was no doubt plagued by the police chief."

"Chief Bei Fong didn't tell me about you. She actually doesn't seem to want me to know anything about this cit."

Amon's face shows no change, but his voice does. "Oh, now. That's interesting."

"Now what do you want?"

"I need to discuss the inequities in the political and social system of the United Republic," he says. He shifts to a more comfortable position in his seat.

"You see, non-benders have been mistreated and under appreciated from the very start of civilization. Thanks to the way this world is set up, non-benders have no chance to be truly equal to benders. The war only proved that. Who declared war? A bender did. But who made up the most of the forces that fought in that war? Non-benders. And yet, despite all our efforts, the only one who truly had a sliver of a chance to end the war was – " he must be eying me – "well, the Avatar. And how did he do it?" He leans in dramatically. "_By taking his bending away_."

A cross pout tugs my lip. "That was a different – "

"Now we move on to the United Republic." Amon stands and crosses the room. "This city was built on the promise of equality. But an overwhelming number of non-benders populate the poorest parts of the city. They have no hope of escape because the economy favors their counterparts. Furthermore, all the cities that make up the United Republic are police states. And who runs the police states? A metalbending police force. Which means, benders have all the power, in every aspect.

"But somehow, despite the powerful militaristic government, crime is abnormally high. And take a guess as to who runs the unlawful schemes and mega mobs that dominate the crime statistics. That's right: benders." He leans in towards me. "Fairly ironic, is it not?"

I stare him down. "What do you want _me_ to do?"

"I want you on my side. I want an overhaul of the system. I want you to help right the injustices of the United Republic, and the world."

"I thought you just told me how much you hated benders."

"We realize there is little we can do to rid the world of the Avatar. You have a strong influence over the city, and people look up to you, whether they should or not. It would be poor tactical sense to make you an enemy."

This guy must not have his head on right. "How can you expect me to help you when you terrorize innocent people? How can you preach justice when you – "

"We do what we must to survive and make our name known. How the wealthy parts of the city – the parts in which you spend time – perceives us is largely up to Chief Bei Fong." He chuckles. "And as you probably know, she'll do anything to keep her position of power." He admires a map of the United Republic on the back wall.

"This is a very one-sided discussion," I growl.

He ignores me. "I know what you're thinking. "I know you're hesitant to join me and my fighters. But the police aren't helping anyone. On the contrary, they're abusing their power and leaving their citizens out in the cold. In a matter of weeks the city could escalate to full-scale panic, in which case a violent revolt would be unavoidable – _if_ you and I don't find a way to work together. Do you really trust Chief Bei Fong to handle this peacefully?" He turns to challenge me. "Is a nonviolent solution not even worth your time?" His voice drips with sarcasm.

Anger burns the back of my throat. Passionate fire sparks on my knuckles.

"If you think attacking benders and breeding hate is a nonviolent solution, then you have a lot to learn!"

I swing a foot around and throw the two Equalists behind me out the door. With a deep breath and a battle roar, I spin and create a huge tornado of fire. The flames only burn hotter as I pull myself up to stand, panting. I wipe my lip; a determined smirk twinges my face.

Amon reaches through the fire and tries to hit me. I grab him by the wrist and fling him over my shoulder, against the wall. I bolt back the way I came, take a right and holler from the depths of my gut.

"Naga! Mako! Bolin! Where are you?"

I take any turns I find. I have absolutely no idea where I'm going.

Soon I see a pair of new Equalists running at me. I grab a corner and pull myself down a different corridor. I run with renewed energy despite how sore everything is. At least the lurking heaviness is leaving with every step I take.

"Bolin! Mako! Anyone!"

I almost don't hear the rasp as I run past another set of cell doors.

"Korra?"

I screech to a halt and peek through a puny barred window.

"Mako!"

Never before have I been so happy to see a friend in such a terrible situation. Maybe it's selfish, but I feel so much better knowing I'm not alone. I know where Mako is. Which means we can protect each other. That's enough for now.

"Are you okay?" My voice is shaky and jittery with a mix of relief and panic. "Did Bolin and Naga get away?"

Mako's getting the same treatment I got. His head is ducked in pain and his arms are chained against to the wall. His voice is a strained groan.

"Yeah, they're fine."

I sigh a sigh of relief. Thank goodness.

"Hang on, I'm going to get you out," I tell him,

I try to earthbend a hole in the door, but it doesn't work. I try again. Why isn't it working?

I examine the material of which the walls are made. It's the same stuff I found in the other room. It feels natural, like earth, but it won't bend.

I try to gather a water whip but the air is too dry. Intentionally, no doubt. I'm about to use a firebender's punch but the hoard of Equalists start to charge at me.

I turn to face my opponents and throw the pending fireball. The entire hallway lights up, and I can't help but take a second and admire my work. Then I remember why I'm here. I fumble with the door to Mako's cell again but soon hear footsteps coming this way.

The Equalist running at me isn't charred, not even a little? How can they dodge such an all-consuming burst of flame so easily? Out of the corner of my eye I notice the walls aren't covered in soot, either. So that stuff is flameproof too? What do they do, roll in it?

I know the odds are against me. This is their turf, and I now know I can't turn it against them. I don't know how many Equalists are down here, but in such circumstances, it's best to assume the worst. I have no idea where Amon is, and for all I know he, or someone else, could be coming up behind me in the shadows.

A sound from Mako reminds me why I fight, what my strengths are. I can do this. Like the firebender I am, I mold my fears and anxieties into willpower and courage.

A group of them are almost on top of me now.

You wanna play? Then let's play.

"Hold on, Mako!"

I charge. White-hot fireballs explode from my knuckles. As I run, I knock several men in masks against the walls with kicks and flying fists.

More and more Equalists keep coming. For a second it feels like there's at least twenty of them. Fear grabs me from behind and I break to a halt.

I swat the claw away and tighten my grip on my brain. No, there's only seven. Chill, Korra. You can take them.

The tension in my shoulders lessens with each explosion of fire. The ceiling is low and the hallways thin, so my opponents don't have much space to jump and evade. I grin and practically torch the strip with a series of consecutive blasts.

As much of a thrill it is to fight, I'm exhausted. My breath becomes heavy and fatigued, which in turn makes my fire weak. I collapse to my knees and wipe the sweat off my forehead, hoping they've taken the hint and decided to leave me alone.

Something jabs my lower rib cage from behind and I exclaim in pain. Part of my back goes numb and my arms gain a few pounds.

Oh, no you don't. Not again.

I deliver a roundhouse kick right to the Equalist soldier's face. He's knocked against the wall and crumbles in a pathetic heap on the floor. Just for good measure. I kick his head against the wall again.

Eyes alert, I scan that end of the hall. The other Equalist I knocked out of the way earlier is still on the ground.

The group I sent into hiding with my blasts of fire come at it again. My cheeks deflate. I shake my arms out and deepen my breaths. I lock and load and try to blast a fireball but only an elementary puff of smoke manages to escape my grip.

Fear overtakes courage.

They're almost in my face. I run back in front of Mako's cell and shift to meet the attackers with a battle stance. I try to hit them with firebending, something, anything, but am defeated by none other than myself.

Suddenly, I realize I have to make a split decision. One that could save my life but cause me pain for the rest of it.

I have to choose whether or not to abandon Mako.

"Mako, I can't hold them!"

I'm terrified. And my shriek proves it. I wait in desperation for him to reassure me with his logic, to feed me the antidote to my troubles in his steady demeanor.

Silence.

"Mako?"

"Go, Korra."

My heart sinks.

"I can't – "

"_Go_."

I know it's the best option, but that doesn't make it any easier. I grab the bars keeping me from him. "I _will_ be back for you."

And with that, I run.

**~:~:~**

I tear the sewer door open and grapple with the air as if I just escaped death via drowning. Trying not to pass out, I slam it shut and lock it. I slink on the ground and lie there, huffing.

Maybe it's paranoia, but I don't allow myself to rest long out of fear I'll get recaptured. I take off again as soon as my lungs can wrangle in air.

As I run, my mind calms itself and I begin to get a grip on everything that happened.

Oh, great spirits.

It looks like I'mm in a scummy part of the capital city, near its border. Other than that, I don't know anything about this place. But considering the situation from which I just escaped, being lost doesn't seem like such a bad thing.

But it certainly is quite down-trodden, especially compared to the clean part of the city with which I'm familiar. I begin to slow my steps and calm my nerves. I'm one of the the only ones here, as far as I can tell. Those people I do pass are quite obviously poor, if not worse. I gaze with sad eyes at one rag-wrapped woman slouched with two underfed children against a corner. Glancing in shop windows, I can see that not only are they not well-stocked, but that the people inside aren't much better off than these three out here.

And then I notice how the walls are coated with anti-bender graffiti.

Fear grabs me again. I run.

Somehow, through my panic, I find my way back to the park, and from there back to the apartment.

I practically kick the door down.

"Bolin!"

Silence.

Now I'm really nerving out. Maybe Mako was was wrong...

I run downstairs and check the cellar that serves as Naga's doghouse. It's empty of any sizable living entities.

I crouch to the floor and do my best to keep my emotions contained, but I'm on the verge of a panic attack.

What would Bolin do if his brother and the Avatar were captured by Equalists? Well, for one thing, he'd take advantage of the opportunity to ride Naga. Then he'd go get Pabu.

I sit up. Pabu! Right!

I head back upstairs and search the apartment for the little guy. But he's missing too.

I decide it's a good thing both he and Naga aren't here, because it probably means Bolin did, in fact, come to get them. But where did they go? Are they hiding out at a friend's place? Or did Bolin take them back to the Pro-Bending stadium?

Neither of those answers make sense. Naga is too big to keep in a regular city house or apartment, and the Equalists must know we spend a lot of time at the arena – that's probably how they knew where to ambush us.

Yet somehow I don't think Bolin would go anywhere I couldn't think to find him.

I spin the wheel of options in my head. It lands one that might just be the most logical answer.

Tenzin's island.

**~:~:~**

"Korra!" Bolin charges and clomps me in the biggest bear hug I've ever gotten. "I'm so glad you're okay. I was so scared. I felt awful for leaving you behind and – "

"Bolin. I told you to run."

"Oh, yeah. But still, I don't want you to ever think I'd abandon you, especially when you really need me."

Pain cripples my soul. Bolin uses a hand to steady my shoulders. "You okay?"

"I..."

...Can't find the words.

The earthbender admires my scratches and yellowing skin. "Wow, they really did a number on you. Thank goodness you got out." He looks behind me, then around, in search of something.

"Where's Mako?"

I almost collapse as the emotions finally sweep me up.

His face falls as I tell him. He's all kinds of broken once I do. He pretends to be strong, but I know better.

I end my story with a promise. "If something happens to him, I don't think I can ever forgive myself."

He's numb. But somehow he manages to speak. 

"What's there to forgive? You did all you could." For once in his life, he's soft-spoken. Holding back tears, he looks me in the eye. "This isn't your fault, Korra."

I duck my head. My mind tells me he's right, but I can't ignore this guilt weighing on my heart. I close my eyes to gather myself. I breathe deeply and slowly, as if to control my firebending. The setting sun swirls warmth into my flushing cheeks and I meet the blazing light with renewed determination and drive.

"We _will_ find him, Bolin. There's no way on earth I'm not giving up until we do."

11


	6. The Trials of an Avatar

I run. At first it's as easy. But soon the steady earth starts to shift. It melts into unstable, sandy grains beneath me. I sink deeper and deeper with each step I take. Soon, I can't lift my feet at all. I fall and try to pull myself out. I'm not strong enough.

Someone approaches. I don't ask for their help, but they offer it anyway.

I can't see who it is because of the sun's acidic glare. I blindly grab the wrists of my savior; they yank me up with such force, I fall over over forwards. I land in the foamy water I didn't know was there. Amon's masked face stares back at me. His eyes are black and empty. Slowly, his body sinks beneath the waves, his last words floating to the surface as bubbles from his porcelain lips. I reach forward, but he fades away. All that looks back at me is my shocked reflection.

"You_ monster!"_

I spin around to find Chief Bei Fong towering over me. Light flashes, and she wraps her fingers around my neck. I can't breathe. I plead. I tell her it was all a misunderstanding; I didn't mean to kill him.

Her angry irises sharpen as they fix into my fearful ones. Her scowl grows sharp teeth, and I can feel claws on my neck. Hysterics get the better of me.

"Please! Please, stop!"

She raises an arm. With an angry cry, she gears to strike my face. Her voice has force, it feels as if my eardrum is its source.

I awake with a start.

**~:~:~**

It's been weeks and neither Bolin nor I have gone to Pro-Bending training. The two of us moved temporarily to Tenzin's island. The apartment is too public, too shady, too open to protect. I've been relentlessly practicing airbending. But honestly, I'm too distracted to get anything more than a workout.

I'm spending as much time as I can looking for Mako.

Tenzin won't let me back to the mainland. He should know his place, but he's obviously struggling to remember. He's concerned for me. And I appreciate that. But there's no way he can honestly think I'll drop my search for Mako, like he suggests. It's not that he doesn't want Mako found; he's just convinced my life is more important, and risking it for him isn't wise. He thinks I should let the police should handle it.

Right.

I sneak out as frequently as I can; every day, if possible. Bolin covers for me, and I'm never gone for more than a few hours at a time. But every journey comes to an end with my goal seemingly further out of reach.

Dread and fear start to take grip inside me.

And so too do they on the city.

The streets, once lively and colorful, now loom over passerbys with suspicion. Less people have been attending Pro-Bending tournaments, which, until now, were the pulse of the city. The police can't handle the spiking crime. Strangers' whispers are now something to fear; the citizens are dividing within themselves. And worst of all, benders have been disappearing. Some are leaving out of fear. And I don't know why or where the rest are going.

Bolin's noticed my change in mood. He doesn't talk to me much. Maybe he's afraid of me. Maybe he's secretly loathing me. I'll never tell him, but despite his feeble attempts to make the best of our situation, his presence only makes me feel worse; but his abandonment has left me feeling more alone than ever. I try not to let it bother me. But it does.

He's lost without his brother. Suddenly, I realize this is probably the first time the two have been apart for so long. If only it meant emancipation for the earthbender, instead of worry.

I sigh and dig my toes into the warmth of the sand. The sunrise, like most in Republic City, is lighthearted and orange and playful. Promising. But I hardly pay it any mind, and I somehow I don't think it's because I've been here in the city for a long time now.

Despite the evidence to the contrary, I'm not in panic mode. I'm stressed, but still in control. I work well under stress. I can handle the crime and the darkening persona of the city. But every time I think of Mako; of the conversations we'd have, which I now sorely miss; the thought of losing him... an icy grips twists my stomach and I feel the need to double over.

It wouldn't be so bad if I _ever_ _stopped_ thinking about him.

I bring my chest to my knees and plop down on the sand. I hug my legs; the pressure against my chest brings the hurt and fear churning inside me to the surface.

_Get a hold of yourself, Korra._

I shift into a meditation position. Closing my eyes, I inhale. My breath deepens, and I focus my energies.

Exhale. Think of the positives.

Mom. Dad. Naga. Bolin. Pabu. The glint in Mako's eye when he knows he's going to win our sparring match. The dancer-like flow of his limbs and his warmth against me. The deep feeling of safety and trust between us.

The thought of never feeling that again.

Stop it. Exhale. Try again.

Inhale. Slowly. Exhale.

Mom. Dad. Home. Mako's caring, mature, serious nature that watches my back when I can't. The cooling words rasping from his lips when anger has me too hot.

_No_.

Inhale. Pause. Exhale. Pause.

Clear your mind. Let thoughts of nothing come freely to you.

...Mako.

"Come _on_!" I slap the sandy ground with frustration. It's bad enough not being to able to airbend, but I can't even meditate! Why is everything Tenzin teaches me so hard for me to wrap my head around?

A soothing voice tugs at my harsh words.

"_Tenzin is indeed well versed in things spiritual. But that doesn't mean his way is the only way."_

I flop over on my back.

Oh, Mako.

I sneak off the island and head back to the tunnels in which the Equalists imprisoned me in hopes of finding some clue I overlooked the past ten times I came to investigate.

I check all the cells. Again. They look as they did before: barren and dirty and made to birth hate. By the time I reach the room on the furthest end of the tunnels, I'm starting to feel some of the hate seep into my skin.

It's the meeting room I accidentally stumbled into during my Aang-assisted escape. The table, chairs, and desk are still here, but otherwise, the room's empty. I tap my toes along the edges of the floor to check for secret buttons. I run my hands on the wall. I open drawers and dig through piles of blank papers. Nothing.

I lean against a wall and slide to the stony cold ground in defeat. I have the urge to reach for Naga but then remember she's back on the island. I pull my knees to my chest and rest my forehead on my arms, collecting my thoughts, my emotions, and whatever else is left of me.

I'm so used to doing things myself. To finding my own way. I might run and hide and try to figure everything out without assistance.

But not this time. Mako's life could depend on it.

I've been too quiet about this whole situation.

And that's when it hits me.

I decide to try it, even if it is reckless. But so far, waiting and planning hasn't worked.

I head outside to the darkening world and run.

"Amon!"

I sprint down the middle of outskirt Republic City's deserted streets, calling him at the top of my lungs. My voice scratches like two sheets of sandpaper.

"Amon, send your Equalists to come and get me! I'm here!"

The response is as empty as my voice's echos. I run and shout until I can't anymore. Then I shout some more.

"Where are you?"

Glass shatters somewhere nearby. I peek down an alley. Nothing. I run down the strip and look behind the building. Two mangy looking children, a girl and a boy, are climbing out of a broken window, carrying with them a box overspilling with jewelery. The girl drops to the ground. Neither she, nor her friend, have noticed me yet.

"Hey!"

They're caught completely off-guard, and horror spears their faces when they see me skipping toward them. The boy drops to the ground, and they take off in the other direction. He and his companion turn a corner onto the main street, and now, I've almost caught up to them.

I cackle to myself. This is fun.

Two doyos – weighted metal balls on strings – fly out in front of the kids. With amazing accuracy, the strings pin both kids' arms to their torsos. The boy falls on his face, dropping his box, and the girl stumbles. I'm about to reach them when two dark figures in masks bolt by. Without stopping, they scoop the children up, and run across the street.

"HEY!" I scream. Without thinking, I give chase. What do they think they're doing? Are the Equalists kidnappers, now?

The masked villains lead me into a clearing. But they're not here.

Actually, I retract that last statement.

They're everywhere. A circle of at least thirty them jump out and close in on me, like lion-bulls cornering the unfortunate creature they chose to become their dinner.

Two more doyos are thrown and wind around my wrists. I don't have time to think. So, instead, I react: I kick and catapult three Equalists with a targeted earthbending move. A deadly strike of fire erupts from the second kick I deliver. The rest of my opponents – save for the two restraining my arms – charge. I spin my foot around and send half backwards. I slam into the ground again, using earth to protect myself from the other half of the Equalist hoard. I flip over and, with a determined grunt, pull an arm. Hard. Whoever was on the other end of the rope goes flying.

I shake the weight off and use my free hand to untangle the other. They fall to the ground with a tinging thud. Another Equalist charges. In a spit-second decision, I pick one of the weights up and start swinging it around at my side. The man running at me pulls out two swords and angles them towards my chest.

I let the doyo fly.

It hits they guy right on the head.

He drops, and for a second, I think that's it. But he tumbles forward and prepares for a strike. I slice the ground and bring up an earthen cast around him. He's trapped. I lean forward and pick up his blades.

"Stop."

Amon steps out from the shadows. He holds the two kidnapped children by their collars. I cover my hostage Equalist's neck with the sharp metal.

"Don't come any closer," I warn him.

Amon laughs. I grimace.

"I'm not kidding!" I snap. I tighten my grip on the blades. "Let them go."

He doesn't move. I start to panic a little.

"Where is Mako? What have you done with him?" I snap.

"You want him back? Release my lieutenant."

I eye the Equalist bowed beneath me. Smirking evilly, I lock my eyes on Amon. Well, isn't this my lucky day.

"You release Mako and the kids, I'll release your lieutenant. Deal?"

Movement.

Another foot soldier charges me from behind. One roundhouse kick later, he's down.

"You're outnumbered, Korra," Amon taunts.

_Too bad that doesn't mean I'll give up_, growls the voice in my head.

More Equalists run at me. I can't tell if they're the same I just beat, or if they're fresh to the fight. Then I remember it probably doesn't matter.

I notice the blades in my hands. I may not know how to use them as traditional weapons, but I do know how to use them as extensions of my firebending. So that's what I do. I point and swing and deliver cuts of flame, then turn and kick behind me just as steel wires shoot out and defend me from a charging Equalist's attack.

I search the skies. I've never been so happy to see Chief Bei Fong and her metalbenders in my life.

They drop from their giant blimp and waste no time with introductions. With their metallic wires, they disarm, apprehend, and throw aside several Equalists. The police will no doubt escort them to jail once they're done kicking their butts.

"Chief!"

I see her, followed by that snarky metalbender with a goatee who once tried to arrest me, coming down towards me. The chief gives me an unhappy look once she lays her eyes on my hostage.

"Amon! He was just over there!" He's gone now, but I point in the right direction. She nods and takes off with her deputy. I can't help smiling.

Just so I don't have to worry, I knock my captured lieutenant upside the head before I go running after the Chief.

I'm about to duck into another alley when I spot a shift in the corner of my eye. I focus on the darkened sliver of space between two buildings just to the left. My eyes widen and I think I see a couple of Equalists dragging away what might be a familiar limp body.

"Mako?" I murmur to myself and whoever is listening.

My heart lurches. I take off.

I chase him into another, smaller clearing. There, I find, not Mako, but Goatee Guy and Chief Bei Fong fighting Amon. The kids are nowhere to be seen.

I jump into the fight, but Chief shoves me back and I fall on my rear.

"Stay out of this, Korra!"

"What?"

"This is my fight," she says.

"Are you serious?" She can't be serious.

But she is. Because she ignores me and leaps back into the fight.

I pull myself to a stand and spin around. No one else is here, but I'd swear this is where the Equalists dragged Mako – or someone – just now. Anger and frustration beat my lungs. I feel like I'm so close to him, but I just can't find him. I run and look down every alley that branches off from this clearing. They're all empty.

A deep, pained grunt brings my attention back to the fight. Goatee Guy hits a brick wall and slumps to the ground. He doesn't move. Caught off guard, Chief is only distracted for a moment, but it's long enough for Amon to hit several pressure points and twist her arm so she's no chance of escaping on her own. I don't care what she says, there's no way I'm letting her keep me out of the fight now.

I charge. "Let her go!"

He can't fight me while holding her. He drops his hold on the chief and starts to defend himself from my attacks. I kick towards his head and use my arms to bring two massive pillars of earth together. He's stuck between them.

"Whatchya gonna do now, Amon?" I taunt.

"Korra!"

I glance to my side and double-take. It _is_ Mako. The two Equalists drag his weight and drop him on the ground between them.

"Mako!" My voice is almost hysterical. I turn to run towards him. His captors lower into fighting stances.

"Let him go." I spin to glare at Amon. He says nothing. But I know under that phantom mask of hate, he's smiling.

"I'll release you if you let him and Chief Bei Fong go."

More Equalists drop from the sky.

"I don't think so," he responds. He's too confident in his words for my comfort.

It all happens so fast. An Equalist jabs me from behind and I fall. And so does my hold on Amon.

I realize the position I'm in. He's in control. He's the one who's going to have to give if I'm going to get anything at all. Which means I'm completely at his disposal.

Great.

My voice lowers. "What must I do?" It's more of a statement than a question.

"There is nothing you can do."

"But – "

"Kill the boy," Amon instructs to his foot soldiers. "Bring Chief Bei Fong and the Avatar."

My insides get twisted and stabbed. He can't mean that. I stare at my enemy with earth-deep horror and fury blazing in my eyes.

"Please." I'm begging now.

Amon turns to walk. The Equalist who chi-blocked me grabs my arms. Others gather Chief and start to drag her. I watch them for only a second, then look to Mako. One of his guards unsheathes her weapon.

_No_.

My eyes dart back to the chief, back to Mako.

What do I do?

Amon probably won't kill her, but without Chief Bei Fong, the city would eventually fall apart. Crime and anarchy would rule. Innocent people would live in fear; benders would be attacked and victimized.

But Amon has already sealed Mako's death.

I kick myself free. My captor yelps in surprise.

Really, they should know by now. Just because I can't bend doesn't mean I can't fight. And one chi-blocking hit isn't enough to take me down.

I turn and start to stumble towards Mako.

The singing blade, guided by the Equalist's gloved hand, drops.

"No!" I cry.

My legs lose circulation and my knees buckle beneath me. I collapse. I can't see because my eyes are immersed in lakes of water that won't drain fast enough. I literally feel my face, my body, my heart, break.

I'm too late.

A blue glow emits from my eyes and stains the tear streaks riding my face. The air around me turns thick and flames erupt in violent waves that burn brighter and hotter and whiter with each passing minute.

It's over.

My heart is screaming gruesome, bloody manslaughter. But my throat is choked closed.

The song of the angry flames is all I am want to, am able to, take in. The roaring sound muffles my eardrums as if I were inside a volcanic eruption. The heat is pasty, burning smog, its taste a bitter ash. My hair blows wildly in its hot breath.

My arms push me to a stand. How long has it been? Long. But that's okay – I'll lose myself in the suffocating air and deafening music forever, if it makes the weight easier to bear.

A tall, limping figure pushes through my flaming barrier.

I hardly notice.

Someone closes in and holds me. A gloved hand presses my head against a broad chest. Gentle, tender warmth wraps my bare arms, protecting my skin from char. A raspy sound strokes my inner ear.

"Korra."

I register the noise but can't recognize the voice. It's shaky, yet soothing. It's familiar, but somehow new to my memory. It's in pain. But it's affectionate and comforting.

It's all I've been wanting to hear since what feels like an eternity.

"Korra, it's okay. The chief and I are okay. We're alright, Korra."

_Mako?_

"We're safe," he repeats.

Safe.

The emotional slice begins to heal. The flames slowly reduce to a low murmur. I lose my ability to stand, but Mako's holding me with such ferocity, it doesn't matter. He softly leads us to the ground.

I blink my eyes clear and try to make sense of the face searching mine. In this one moment of confusion, I find clarity. A pathetic whimper escapes my lips, and I throw my arms around Mako's neck and begin to sob all over again. My heart expands and embraces his. I shift seamlessly into the mold of his body, his downy warmth a blanket from home. The shoulder of my shirt dampens with tears that are not mine.

He holds me tighter and tighter until we're one being and neither of us can breathe. But in my heart of hearts, I will never, ever let him release me.

10


	7. The Journey Back

"Tenzin."

It hasn't been long since I slipped into the Avatar state and rescued Mako and Chief Beifong. But so much has happened since then.

My master and I are sitting cross-legged on my favorite meditation spot on Air Temple Island, overlooking a stunning sunset. Neither of us open our eyes when we speak.

"Yes?"

"I think I know why I haven't been able to airbend."

Tenzin waits for my response.

"It's because I was so sure your way was the only way to learn. I mean, no offense or anything, but your style just... isn't mine. We can both have the same goal, but we can also have different ways of achieving it. And that's okay."

Sifu Arrowhead chuckles. "And how did you discover such inner wisdom?"

I open my eyes. The darkening sky adds a pink glow to my skin. "I think that's what this whole rebellion is about," I say. "We all want Republic City to be a great place. It's just... we get a little distracted on the path to get there."

"Have you had another discussion with Aang recently?"

"No. I just... I guess I just never put myself in anyone else's place. And when I lost Mako, I felt like how I imagine the nonbenders of the city to feel: lost and alone and paranoid. It just... changed my perspective on the revolution."

Tenzin begins to stand, and offers a hand to help me up. "I'm sorry you felt so victimized," he says. "But I'm glad you did the mature thing and took wisdom from your suffering."

I smile. "Yeah. I think Aang would be proud."

~:~:~

It's the next morning. Tenzin rattles on, repeating to me the same instructions I gave myself hours before the airbender even thought of them. So, naturally, I don't listen to him.

The corridors of the city hall don't feel to me as they did when I first arrived. No longer are they meant to confine me; to physically manifest the frustration I feel from knowing i_someone/i_ in i_some/i_ position of authority is watching me with sideways glances.

Instead, it feels like... the halls are bowing to me in newfound respect. Whether this too is a physical manifestation of my own inner complexities is up for potential debate.

"And don't forget, if anything starts to go wrong, I'm just a phone call away."

"i_Yes_,/i Tenzin, I got it. Stop worrying so much."

My sifu's footsteps stop, and the man takes a deep breath through the nose. "You're sure you're ready for this?"

I turn and lock eyes with the airbending master. He's aged some since my arrival all those moons ago, but the wrinkles hugging his eyes aren't those of an elder. He's gone through very much.

We both have.

A montage plays in my head as brightly as the camrea flash of a i_Republic Times/i_ reporter. My stomach cringes at the memory of losing Mako. Of almost losing Bolin. Of losing myself and almost the city... collateral damage, I realize, is where the true terrors of this revolution found us. And the source of those terrors – both those clouded by mystery, and those protected by title – await me through the big wooden door to my left.

I inhale through my nose, puff out my chest. "I asked the nonbenders of this city to elect someone to represent them, and of all the significant nonbending leaders they could have chosen, they chose me. Me. To be the one to bring equality back into their lives. Not because they couldn't do it themselves. But because they wanted to do it peacefully. To do it right, despite the atrocities benders have wreaked upon them. They trusted me not only as their Avatar, but as a person." I ponder my words.

"I'm more than ready," I promise Tenzin. "I've never been more ready for anything."

He nods, and I respond with a smile. Then I exhale, straighten my back, open the door, and flaunt my confidence through the door.

Chief of Police Beifong sits at one end of the simple wooden table inside, a scowl on her face and a sense of authority hovering about her. At the other end lurks the terrorist known as Amon; the man everyone in Republic City knows for starting and heading the Equalist revolution. His mask declares his own symbolic importance as well as it does his intention to remain a mystery to the world.

"Okay, since we're all here, we'll get started."

I hear the chief grumble something along the lines of "finally" and "obnoxious, self-important Avatar" under her breath, but I ignore it for the sake of keeping my sanity in check. Amon hardly even leans forward in his seat.

"Now, first thing's first: this revolution. As much as you wouldn't like to admit it, Chief, there are many serious imbalances and inequities in this city. To move on, we must first address them."

Chief Beifong leans forward in her chair, a fist digging into the wood grain of the table. "There is _nothing_ wrong with _my_ city." In all honesty, it feels more like a threat than anything else.

"I'm sorry, Chief, but I have to disagree with you here. The Equalists have – "

"And I _refuse_ to negotiate with _terrorists_," the Chief practically spits out the last word.

I almost impress myself with the stability and determination in my voice when I say, "we're not negotiating with terrorists." I subconsciously emphasize my point by flicking my wrist so straightened fingers point towards the chief. "We're fixing the imbalances in the city. There's a big difference."

Chief huffs and leans back in her seat, arms crossed.

"And the 'terrorism' thing is another issue we'll discuss. But later." I shoot a look at Amon to make sure he's paying attention. I can't see his eyes through the shadows of his mask.

"Amon and I have not discussed the points he and his followers take issue with," I go on, "and I've realized that the reason the Equalists had so much support is because many of the people in this city are suffering; first and foremost, the nonbenders. After my escape from the underground Equalist hideout" – I do my best not to shoot Amon a dirty glare – "I saw for myself how many of the nonbenders live. The Dragon Flats district, the largest residential part of the city, is almost completely and totally inhabited by nonbenders who cannot find jobs. They cannot find jobs because the city depends so heavily on benders."

Chief Beifong opens her mouth to protest, so I fix my attention on her. "All of the organized crime bosses and thugs are benders. There are far more jobs available for benders, despite the fact that nonbenders make up the majority of the world's population. There is not one single nonbender on any branch of the police force, nor on the Republic City council. Which is probably why these issues weren't acknowledged in the first place."

Amon clears his throat. I turn to him, probably more smugly than I should.

"Is there anything you would like to add?" I ask.

"The economy favors benders." His voice is slimy; it makes my toes curl. Am I really sitting in the same room with the man who used my affection for Mako as a weapon against me?

A lump blocks my voice in my throat. "How so?" I manage to croak out.

"Those in the possession of wealth are mostly benders. These benders offer opportunities for other benders, leaving little to none for those of us left over."

"And this is where you and I will have to disagree," I respond. "The economy is actually one of the things that is more balanced. Many of the multimillionaires in the city are nonbender; have you forgotten about Hiroshi Sato, or the owner of Cabbage Corp? The 'benders in possession of wealth' you refer to are, for the most part, gang leaders. They accumulate blood money by breaking the law and extorting the city in its entirety, and the police have been spending their time imprisoning petty criminals – or, more recently, members of the Equalists – instead of big-time crime bosses. This loops back to what I was saying earlier."

"And were you not saying earlier that there are more jobs available to benders?" Amon cuts in.

"There are more jobs available to nonbenders, but this is mostly because of the gangs running the city. We need to re-work the attention of the police so that these crime bosses are stopped. In addition, the police need to begin accepting qualified nonbenders to work for them."

Chief Beifong lets loos her inner tigerdillo. "Are you suggesting I lower the standards for my officers, just so we can say, for the sake of statistics, that we don't discriminate against nonbenders?! Do you know how many more problems would emerge than subside?"

I hold to counter until she settles. "I'm not suggesting you lower the standard for officers _at all_, Chief," I say, "merely that nonbenders need to be given a chance to join the force. I know of nonbenders who can fight just as well, if not better, with a bo staff as I can with my bending. Take the high-ranking members of the White Lotus as example." I pause. "These people are just as capable of making arrests and chasing down criminals as your metalbenders. The only difference is the weapons they use. Bending is just as much a weapon as a sword, or a bow and arrow."

An uneasy pause makes itself known.

"Do you understand what I am asking, Chief Beifong?"

She glares at me, the knives in her eyes digging into me. "Yes." Her teeth practically crack with the effort of her frown.

"Do you think I'm being unreasonable?"

She holds my gaze for what feels like a long time. Then she drops it and huffs; murmurs an honest "no."

My heart swells with confidence.

"However." My smile dims as the chief goes on. "There's a reason my officers are metalbenders. Our bending provides us an easy way to apprehend criminals without causing collateral damage. Disrupt our system, and we may lose it."

I think. "I don't think so. It's one thing to provide multiple approaches to your goal; it's another to get rid of your current technique for a new one."

I mentally congratulate myself for again thinking like an airbender.

Chief pauses. She weaves her fingers and raises them to her chin. "Fair enough."

I go on. "That's why tactic will be very important in training nonbenders to make arrests. We want to avoid collateral damage as effectively as the mentalbenders do. Which means, I believe, the nonbenders will practice stealth more than brute force."

"But the Dai Li were trained for stealth. And look how they turned out," Amon murmurs.

"The Dai Li were used as a weapon for a corrupt political leader, much as bending is used today. Which is why stopping the gang leaders and employing non-corrupt political figures is so essential."

I look from Chief Beifong to Amon, and back again. Neither say anything.

"Great. Onto the next thing. I want to start a city-funded construction project to fix up the Dragon Flats district. Looking at it, it doesn't have to be a terrible place; its upkeep has just been neglected for too long..."

We speak for long into the night, until the moon peeks through the window to inquire as to whether or not we've finished. Finally, we do.

We exit, and I exchange a handshake with Chief Beifong, whose face must have turned to stone by now, judging from her still-scowling expression. "I look forward to regaining the confidence of Republic City with you," she states simply.

I turn to Amon, not sure what to expect nor do.

He cups his fist in his palm and bows to me. "I'll be checking in to ensure your plans follow through."

"You'd better hope that's not a threat, bub," I respond with hands on my hips.

"Chief," he murmurs, bowing to the woman behind me.

She nods, and we turn down the hall to the main entrance. We don't speak for most of the walk. Finally, I tell her, "I appreciate you being open to change, Chief Beifong." And I mean it. We would not have gotten very far if the leaders of the two opposing parties even agreed the other was worth conversing with.

She nods and sighs. She's too proud to admit she may have been wrong, but her next words are humble. "I just... never realized just how hard it is for so many people to live in this city." Her eyes watch the ground, mixed with emotion. Her jaw tightens and she lifts her head in determination. "But I am eager to improve this city in any way I can." She looks down at me. "And I know we can do it together."

"Yes," I agree, my heavy limbs recharging with the commitment of promise. "There's no better way."

~:~:~

I almost crash into Tenzin once I get back to the residential building on Air Temple Island. But that's only because Tenzin threw the door open as I reached for to it.

"Well?" His voice is urgent, as if he thinks I'll forget everything I've done today unless I tell him _right now_. "How did it go?"

I yawn, rubbing an eye as I kick off my shoes and make my way towards my room. "It was good," I drone, thoughtless.

"It was? Did you discuss everything? Were they both agreeable? Did you only just finish? What did you decide? How did – "

"Yeah, it was great, everything's good, city's on the right track." I wave my hand over my shoulder to shoo off my pesky fly of a sifu. I reach my door and push it open, saying, "listen, I'm really tired, so I'm going to hit the hay."

"Korra!"

His voice is harsh. I stop in my tracks and manage a quizzical look. "Yeah?"

"Did you contact Avatar Aang?"

I'm caught off guard.

"...What?"

"Did you call forth the spirit of Avatar Aang in the meeting?"

"What? No. Why would I do that?"

"Korra, the issues you were to discuss tonight are very serious, and it would have been a wise choice to ask the wisdom and guidance of he who precedes you. Surely you could not have..."

"Couldn't have what?" I'm too tired for whatever nonsense he's spewing now.

"You could not have brought Chief Beifong and Amon to agreement all on your own."

I blink back my shock. I must have heard that wrong. Does Sifu Tenzin truly have this little faith in me? Who does he think I am?

"Tenzin, I didn't need help. It was _my_ idea to bring Amon and the chief together to talk, and I was the one to go through with it. Not Avatar Aang. I'm my own person, you know. I don't _need_ him as much as I think you do."

He must see the hurt in my eyes because he places a caring hand on my shoulder. "I meant no offense, Korra. I only meant that..." he chooses his words carefully. "I only meant that I know that you have close personal issues with both Amon and Chief Beifong, and I wanted to ensure that you were able to keep your emotions in control and your head level in the meeting. And calling forth Aang might not have been a bad thing. In the past, doing so saved you from a... potentially fatal situation."

"Sifu." The anger is gone. All that remains now is a determination to make Tenzin see me in a different light. I'm not the same person I was when I first arrived here on the island. "I was completely in control at the meeting. I listened to what both the chief and Amon had to say, and I kept my own emotions out of it, without ignoring my instincts. I'm not going to say either left particularly happy, but I did my job as best I could, and I don't think Aang himself could have done better. They may be polar opposites, but both Chief Beifong and Amon just want... to be heard. So they can do what's best for their people." I chuckle again at the irony.

Tenzin searches my face and relaxes his into a grin. "Alright. I'm sorry for making assumptions. I suppose it just took a long talk with their Avatar for them to realize the true problem."

"The true problem? What's that?"

"That the only thing they needed to do was listen to each other. Talk, not fight."

I laugh. "Tenzin, you truly are your father's son."

He seems to remember something and motions to my room. "You should get some sleep."

~:~:~

We don't allow the city any time to slip further from our hands.

I blink awake with the sun the next morning, and Tenzin and I set out for the city to meet up with Chief Beifong. Amon was best, we decided, to leave to his own devices to quietly disperse his following.

I spend all morning helping to organize clean-up crews, only to realize I don't know the city well enough to decide with parts need the most help. So, I let Tenzin take over; then I suit up, and set out to take down the gang leaders with Chief Beifong.

A contact of ours led us to the deeper part of the city: an abandoned theatre past the Dragon Flats district. According to the source, this is where one of the most dangerous triads, the Red Monsoons, dwell.

I crouch behind a corner just across the street from the theatre, a few select police officers – some of whom are nonbending weapon masters – behind me. Chief signals to me from several buildings away that the coast is clear.

I lead my officers to a side door with the stealth of a Dai Li agent. Chief Beifong takes the opposite side of the doorway, nods to me, and kicks the door down, rushing inside, me on her heels. But the room is empty. Dusty, even.

The chief and I exchange glances, nod, and make our way to a door that must lead to the hallway. More quietly this time, Chief creaks the door open, and signals for me to lead the officers out.

Back-to-back in pairs, the officers and I carefully circle down the hall, our senses perked in search of any indication of life. Chief closes the door behind her and imitates our battle-ready stance.

A moment. Then a loud iclank/i makes my insides jump and go cold. I spin around, ready to fight, only to see that one of the metalbenders ahead of me had tripped. I roll my eyes. And notice... a tripwire? I gasp and look around just as smoke pellets explode from everywhere.

I crouch, covering my mouth with my elbow and coughing. I feel the earth thump again and again, as if from impact. Confused, I look up, and barely manage to see a literal hoard of Equalists drop down on us.

Wait, iEqualists?!/i

Without thinking, I flip backwards and kick chunks of earth out from under me. I sent more rocks flying with my fists. Somehow I end up next to Chief Beifong, and the two of us, in accidental synchronization, use earthbending to propel ourselves forward, then knock several Equalists against the wall.

But we must have hit the wall too hard. Because, next, a crack goes up the wall, the ceiling dips, and collapses on us.

Instinct drives me to leap forward and cover myself with a protective earthen dome, erected from the ground.

And the world crashes around me.

The force of impact feels as if it will break my back. I clench my fists tighter and pull my arms in closer, squeezing my eyes shut. The shouts and cries from what could either be the police officers or the Equalists clenches my stomach as the rubble continues to fall. Sweat beads down my temple.

Make it stop. Please, make it stop.

A crushing, resounding crash marks the finale. I tighten even more, holding myself close, waiting to see if there will be anything more. Then I gear my arm, and punch straight through the earth above my head.

Evening sunlight paints splotches on the mounds of rubble lining what was, just minutes ago, the backstage of a theatre. Dust and more settle, and no one else is pulling themselves out.

I make my way to where I last remember Chief Beifong was, and lift all the rocks I can with my bending. She isn't there. Then I move to another mound. She isn't there either.

"Chief!"

Frenzy starts to get the better of me.

i"Chief!"/i

I lift more rocks to find the body of an Equalist, and the arm of another, still buried.

"Korra!"

A voice is coming from behind what still remains of the wall. I dart down the hall and find a way outside.

And she's there. Chief Beifong, daughter of Toph, in all her glory, stands there with nearly all of her officers, leaning with an arm wrapped around someone's shoulders,. I deflate in relief and run toward her.

"Chief! You're okay! What... what happened?"

"Turns out you were right," she gruffs. She's scratched and bruised and obviously in pain, but she still manages a rough smile. "Your nonbenders, the weapons masters," she gestures to the woman helping her stand, "reacted so quickly, they were able to push us out the window before the collapse. Saved me, and most of us."

I blink sadly. "Most?"

Chief nods, and looks away. She cares too much about her officers to talk about their demise.

I visually check on the rest of the crew, then survey the death trap we barely escaped. My head clearing, I begin to run the facts.

This was an Equalist trap. It had to be. Which means Amon...

I gasp. Amon set us up. And from the looks of the damage, he meant to kill us.

With newfound determination, I head back for the destroyed hallway.

"What are you doing?" Chief calls from behind me.

Without words, I earthbend as much of the rubble away as I can, and carry the bodies of the Equalists and found officers onto the sidewalk. The chief gets the hint, and sends her able-bodied officers to help me.

Working quickly yet precisely, I crouch down next to the nearest body – and Equalist – and run my hands over him. Then, I gather water from the vapor in the air and coat my hands with it. The rest of the world disappears. The Equalist's whole body is in turmoil, but the strongest energy I can feel is cropped up around his kidney. I close my eyes, place my hands on his wounded side, and swirl the water on his skin, untangling the knotted chi paths. Minutes later, the energy flows again.

I smirk, and move onto the next body.

All in all, I'm only able to save two of the four I found still alive: an Equalist, and a metalbender. The other officers dug up as many bodies as they could, but most were dead upon excavation.

As soon as the single Equalist awakens (with which he may or may not have done without a slap from yours truly), I hold him by the collar and demand to know what Amon was thinking. The Equalist refuses to answer, or even make eye contact with me. A memory dawns on me as I study his sharp face, his angry brow, his unnaturally green eyes.

"You're Amon's lieutenant, aren't you?"

He doesn't say anything, which, really, says more than anything he ever could.

I scoff, recalling how I knocked him out before chasing after Amon after the Equalist leader captured Chief Beifong.

"You're not good for much, are you?" I shake my head out. "Never mind." I grab his collar again, jerking his head closer to mine so he's forced to look at me.

"Where. Is. Amon? Was he the one who sent that contact? Why did he set us up? We had an agreement!"

The lieutenant coughs up a laugh.

"Agreement?" He coughs again. "That was no agreement. That was you... negating Amon of his... true place as leader of our city."

I furrow my brow, puzzled. "What?"

More coughing. Chief Beifong, who had been tending to her officers now that I healed most of her wounds, hurries over to us.

"We can't trust anything you... or any of your accomplices say. We're... we're fighting because we want Amon to... to lead us," Lieutenant continues.

"Lead the whole icity?"/i I shake him, probably stupidly so. "You mean this whole ploy, this... irebellion/i... was just a scheme to put Amon into power?"

Lieutenant coughs out a laugh again. "You're so... naïve, Avatar. You can't possibly hope to understand us, and you're a fool for thinking you can. You're so... naïve."

He passes out. I glare at the man, then throw him against the ground and push myself to a stand. I march for what I think is the direction of City Hall. Chief follows me.

"We're going to find Amon," I say.

"I know," replies the chief.

"And we're going to make him pay."

"Yes."

"And we're inot/i going to blame all nonbenders for what he has done. They had no part in this."

Chief is quiet for a pause. "Do you have a plan?"

I glance over my shoulder for just a second, and smirk.

"Of course I do."

10


End file.
